


I am you?!

by Subby_star



Series: Modern AU [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Date Rape, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jealous Neji, Light Angst, One sided Gaara/Tenten, One-Sided Attraction, Switched Bodies, i woke up in tenten's body
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 24,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29086023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subby_star/pseuds/Subby_star
Summary: It's no secret that Neji and Tenten hate each other but Gai just had to make them act a role together in the drama he was directing. How could they act like a couple in love when they were not even friends in real life?! That's not where the drama starts. It starts when Tenten wakes up one morning...in Neji's body!
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Neji/Tenten, Sai/Yamanaka Ino
Series: Modern AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137371
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	1. A. Aah!

Both parties frowned in utter disdain and malice as they took in the figure of the other. As this was nothing new, the people surrounding them rolled their eyes and bypassed the duo that was on a heated stare down.

“I do not know what Gai was thinking when he decided that those two would be the main leads.” An employee whispered to his fellow worker who nodded in agreement with him.

“Their rivalry and pure hatred is what’s hot on every social media and entertainment news, yet Gai decides that they would be the best to act the roles.” The other whispered back.

“You’re the lead actress?! This day could not be more perfect.” Lavender eyes narrowed as the words their owner spoke dripped with pure sarcasm. Neji was one of the top actors in the industry, handsome, tall and insanely popular. He had signature long dark hair which he refused to cut but the fans loved his hairstyle nevertheless.

“Right back at you, Rapunzel.” Brown chocolaty eyes scowled, doing nothing to hide the venom their owner’s words contained. Tenten was one of the top actresses in the industry, beautiful, cute and insanely popular. She had signature chestnut brown hair which was tied in two buns. She refused to have her hair in any other way than the two buns but the fans loved her hairstyle nevertheless.

Electric sparks (certainly not the good kind) could be seen radiating off their eyes as they stood waiting for the high on caffeine director. What caused such animosity between the two, nobody knew but it was pretty intense and often roused up fan fights. Everybody knew that putting Neji and Tenten together in a room was like asking a dog and a cat to live together so directors always go for one or the other…all directors except the over enthusiastic Maito Gai.

The actors were in the industrial building to discuss their roles in the new story drama that Gai was planning and were certainly not pleased to see each other. How on earth were they supposed to act like a couple in love when they were not even friends in real life?!

After some excruciating hours of snide remarks and in some instances trying to hold Tenten back from climbing across the table to strangle Neji with his long hair, the meeting was over. Gai in his usual boisterousness decided that a team dinner was what Neji and Tenten needed to conclude their day and compelled (more like forced) them to eat with him.

Dinner was…rather eventful for lack of better words to use. The arguing duo had almost collided into an old woman at the restaurant that Gai chose and didn’t even offer as much as an apology to the hag. Annoyed at today’s youths, the old woman mumbled a curse under her breath and walked or trudged away.

“Gai-san, please reconsider allowing this uncouth woman to be my partner.” Neji desperately begged for Tenten was really getting under his skin.

“Put yourself in my shoes Rapunzel, nobody wants to be partners with a stuck up ass like you.” Tenten retorted angrily.

“I wouldn’t want to be in your shoes woman, goodness knows the germs I would contact from it. Yikes!” Neji shuddered obnoxiously to prove his point. At this point, the waitress that came to take their orders nervously watched their interaction with fear in her eyes while Gai ordered his dinner as if he didn’t notice the banter happening in front of him.

It took a while but Neji and Tenten finally ordered their dinners, making food puns (more like threats to kill each other) that horrified the waitress. Poor woman.

-

It was a long day, Tenten decided as her red sports car pulled into her driveway. She checked the mail as she went inside and saw stacks of fan letters, bills, newspapers and nothing out of the usual. Tenten dropped the letters on the couch and went upstairs to her room. All of the meeting with Neji gave her an headache and what she needed was a hot shower and sleep.

She loosened her hair out of its buns and stripped out of her clothes for a well deserved shower. Tenten hummed as the hot water hit her skin, making it flush, and relaxed her sore muscles. She spent a good thirty minutes in the bathroom before she finally emerged, all squeaky clean and refreshed. At least she would feel refreshed if the throbbing in her head stopped but it didn’t and was causing her a bad headache.

“Stupid Neji.” The woman grumbled as she walked to the kitchen to get herself some aspirin. The long haired man always crawled under her skin and gave her headaches but this one was worse than before. Tenten grumbled and cursed as she climbed back upstairs to sleep. Who in the 21st century keeps long flowing hair if they are guys? What was up with his pale eyes? Is he secretly an alien or what?

With those thoughts, Tenten fell into a dreamless sleep.

-

Neji’s head was pounding by the time he got home and he blamed Tenten for it. What was Gai thinking putting them together in the same cast? Of all actresses in the industry it just had to be the lousy Tenten No Last Name. Great. The long haired beau didn’t remember anything else that night because he fell asleep on his sofa bed.

Next morning found Neji feeling really crappy. He felt heavy and at the same time light. It was an annoying mix. He sat up and removed the covers from his body…wait, covers? When did he get to bed? Neji groaned. Last night was a blur to him. He rubbed his eyes and went to the bathroom by muscle memory, closing his eyes as he walked only to collide with the wall instead of entering his bathroom. Okay, what the hell?!

Neji cursed and rubbed his forehead, hoping that it wouldn’t swell and that was when he realized that his hair was in pigtails. The only person that was capable of this criminal act was his cousin, Hanabi. Her along with her older sister Hinata were the only ones with the access to his house so he figured that they must’ve come last night and pulled this childish prank.

The smell of pancake wafted through the air to his nose which further confirmed his thoughts, Hanabi definitely tied up his hair and he was going to give her a piece of his mind. All the words he wanted to say evaporated through his ears when he met not Hanabi or Hinata in his kitchen but a different woman.

“Who the hell are you?!”

-

Tenten woke up feeling rather light and at the same time. She was feeling rather crappy. Tenten frowned upon realizing that she was on the couch, she thought that she slept in bed? Also, why was her hair down?

Tenten stood up and climbed upstairs to her bathroom, she needed to take a piss. It was rather funny, the chestnut haired woman thought, how Anko was not there to wake her up this morning. Surely the woman would’ve woken her up from the couch.

The actress drowsily opened the lid of the water closet and removed her pants to do her business. Something was off about today somehow but what? Tenten got her answer when she looked at her womanly parts only to find out that it wasn't so womanly again.

A scream welled from inside her stomach and escaped her lips only for her to shut it when she realized her voice wasn't actually _her_ _voice_ _!_

Tenten ran to the mirror and looked at her features only to see somebody else's face staring back at her. She touched her chest, her breasts were gone! She didn't even need to check to know that she had a penis! Her hair, her beautiful hair was gone! What the freaking hell?!

Somewhere in another panicked person's place, Neji ran as fast as his legs could carry up the stairs and barged inside the bathroom, locking it. Oh God no! No! No! His face was gone! He pat down his body only to touch two squishy mounds he recognized as a woman's breasts. Did he want to check down there too?!

A scream started building in both individuals as they realized that they had somehow switched bodies.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!"


	2. B. Bathing problems

* * *

**Chapter** **notes** **:** the names in bold italics signify that it is the person in the subconscious speaking. E.g. **_Tenten_** is the one acting through Neji's body and _**Neji**_ is acting through Tenten's body. I hope you understood that crappy explanation.

Enjoy...

•••

 _ **Tenten**_ paced the modern bathroom slapping herself in the cheeks repeatedly. She went back to the mirror in hopes that she was in a nasty dream but no, another's face stared back at hers. Of all people in the world's face to be stuck with, it had to be Neji's!

She dug her hands into her hair...his hair and sat on the toilet seat. She dared not urinate again, she was traumatized enough. The former woman stood up with a start and ran outside the bathroom to the living room where she figured Neji's phone would be.

 ** _Tenten_** was just realizing it. If she was stuck in Neji's body, where was the man himself?! She muttered a prayer of relief when she found the phone and saw that it worked on face recognition. With trembling hands, she dialed her number and waited for somebody to pick the call.

Meanwhile, **_Neji_** was feeling constipated as the horror of being a woman sank into his brain. The woman from earlier kept knocking on the bathroom door and asking if 'she' was alright, the sounds of which **_Neji_** couldn't hear.

"Tenten, your phone's ringing." The woman called from the other side. Sure enough, the tune of Lisa's Gurenge reached his ears as the woman kept knocking. "It is from an unknown number but it might be important."

That perked **_Neji's_** interest enough to shake him awake from his mental melt down. An unknown number might mean that the person currently in his body was trying to reach him. **_Neji_** opened the door by a fraction, just enough for his hands...her hands to pass through.

"We are talking when this is done." The purple haired woman said as she dropped the phone on his...her outstretched palm. Once he determined the woman was out of earshot, he picked the call and made the mistake of placing the device by his ear.

"I KNOW YOU ARE INSIDE MY BODY, RAPUNZEL!" **_Neji_** couldn't help the cringe from hearing his own voice on the other end.

"You think I want to be stuck in your body?!" He also cringed at how girly his voice sounded. It was so unnatural. He could hear shuffling at the other end and knew at once that **_Tenten_** was pacing.

"How did this even happen in the first place?! Oh crap, what if I stay in your body for life?! I can't even take a piss or a shower!" _**Tenten**_ ranted while **_Neji_** paled considerably. He hadn't considered that he would have to bathe or excrete in this body at all. Moreover, he was feeling violated about the matter. This meant that the woman currently occupying his body would see him...well not technically but nevertheless, him in his naked glory.

"This is bad. This is very very bad." _**Neji**_ also joined **_Tenten_** in pacing. "I suppose it will pass after today?" His voice, although sounding irritatingly like Tenten's, was unsure and somewhat wavering.

"Maybe it would. I hope it does! Until then try to keep Anko at bay." **_Tenten_** instructed from the other end.

"Anko?" **_Neji_** asked in mild confusion before putting two and two together to figure out that Anko was the purple haired woman. After a long day of awkward conversations and being unable to excrete, the both of them fell asleep in hopes that this was just a horrible dream.

-

 ** _Neji_** paled when he awoke in Tenten's house the next morning. He paled even further when Anko addressed him as Tenten and even more further when he looked into the mirror and saw HER face staring back at him!

He ran his hands through his hair, her hair, and paced the bathroom worriedly. They had a meeting in the industry with Gai this afternoon. How was he supposed to go in _this_ body?!

"Tenten are you sure you're alright?" Anko's sudden voice startled **_Neji_**.

"Uh? Yes, I am faring well. Thank you."

Anko shot him a weird look. "Okay..you're using formal speech, something's definitely wrong."

 ** _Neji_** smacked himself mentally for making such a mistake. Of course Tenten would be an uncouth woman even in speech, it was Tenten!

"You are going to be late if you continue staring at yourself in the mirror." Anko reminded and exited the bathroom, oblivious to the panicked state of the former man in the place.

 ** _Neji_** once again ran his hands through his hair and paced. He wished he could cancel on the meeting but knowing Gai, the director would not be very pleased and would come drag him there himself. **_Neji_** took sharp breaths and relaxed.

First he got the bath running. Better a bath than a shower. After it was full, he stood in front of it and fumbled with the clothes he wore.

"Okay Neji, you've got this. Think of this as human anatomy class..." He breathed and then removed the pajama pants he found himself in. He could not bring himself to change out of the clothes until now.

Closing his eyes, he quickly unbuttoned the shirt and dived into the water creating a splash and a mess on the floor but he could care less. He didn't want to see Tenten that way. **_Neji_** somehow washed himself or should we say herself without touching Tenten's parts and quickly wrapped a towel around himself.

 _'_ _Well_ _this_ _feels_ _awkward_ _.'_

He usually left his towel on his hips so to have it around his chest was unnerving. He had to take another toothbrush because it felt weird to use Tenten's but brushing was easy at least. After finally overcoming the quest of taking a bath, he found himself facing a bigger challenge; lingerie. He actually expected Tenten to have a whole stash of sport bras but it seemed like she was creative. Majority of her bras were sport bras though.

The man in **_Neji_** examined her size and found himself shrugging indifferently. "34B, not too shabby." He mumbled and tried to figure out how to put it on. It was at this moment that **_Neji_** figured that he could definitely remove bras but doesn't know how to put it on even though sport bras were the easiest to wear.

He ditched the bra when he couldn't get it to stay over the towel and chose to wear panties first instead. It was easy but he felt awkward down there. Having his nuts disappearing in one night made him feel like he got into an accident and crushed them or something. After the panties, he decided to wear a comfortable looking tube bra that he found in Tenten's drawer. It was easy at least.

For once in his life, **_Neji_** was grateful for Tenten's macho style of dressing and happily picked a pair of trousers and a shirt. There. He looked pretty decent for being in a girl's body for the first time. Anko fed him breakfast and they left for the venue where the first scene would be shot.

But **_Neji_** had forgotten that he crammed the speech of the male protagonist and that he was a female now.


	3. C. Catastrophic morning

The first thing _**Tenten**_ did when she awoke was to zoom into the bathroom. She screamed when she saw once again that she was not in her lovely body. Suddenly the world started spinning around _**Tenten**_ and black dots coloured her vision. No! This was the worst thing ever to happen to her. No!

"NOOOOO!"

The sound of a ringtone going off interrupted her little pity party and _**Tenten**_ found herself scoffing. Of all ringtones in the world Neji used the classic landline ring. Was he ancient or what?! Tsk tsk.

The former woman nodded to herself in recognition of the contact ID. Nara Shikamaru was Neji's lazy manager. Sometimes **_Tenten_** wondered if Neji was the real manager between the two because of how often the pineapple head slacks off but she always kept her thoughts aside. After all you don't care for your enemy.

"Moshi moshi?" _**Tenten**_ murmured as she picked the call.

"What a drag." Came the lazy drawl of the dark haired manager. "Usually, you would be the one harping me about punctuality but here I am calling you."

"Eh?" _**Tenten**_ was a bit puzzled before she realized that today was the first scene play for Gai's drama. "Eh?!" She screamed in realization.

"Is there something wrong with you?! You sound so uncoordinated, it's disturbing." Shikamaru asked from the other end of the phone line.

"I-I'll be there in a few, give me a few minutes!" With that, _**Tenten**_ cut the call before Shikamaru could say another word and started pacing. She was panicking. How would she dress up for ramen's sake?!

"Okay Tenten, it is just like human anatomy." She motivated herself and was about to enter the bathroom when she remembered something. "I flunked biology class in highschool!" _**Tenten**_ groaned and pulled Neji's hair. "This is why you should not flunk classes even if Orochimaru-sensei was creepy!"

 _ **Tenten**_ paced in front of the bathroom door for a total of sixteen times before she finally gained the guts to open the bathroom. Turning her back to the mirror (she did not want to have an eye burn again, thank you very much) she stripped off Neji's shirt. She closed her eyes, bracing herself and removed Neji's trousers with the speed of light.

Okay, that was done. Now to shower.

Showering was manageable. _**Tenten**_ found herself liking Neji's mint shower gel and shampoo, so much that she forgot whose body she was in until she was done. _**Tenten**_ sneered at the Sensodyne™ toothpaste in Neji's dispenser and picked up his tooth brush. She was in his body, was she not?

To any outsider seeing **_Tenten_** in Neji's body emerging from the bathroom, 'he' was probably loco or had serious mental issues because _**Tenten**_ wrapped the towel around 'her' chest and covered 'her' peeking butt with her hands. It felt weird to cover only the lower half of her new body.

"Boxers boxers boxers..." The woman sang as she rummaged through her rival's closet for a set of underwear. "Pfft... Ha!" A laugh escaped her lips when she saw a boxer brief smiling at her- literally. It was black with a yellow smiling face at the front. Who the hell designed this and why did Neji have them?! Who cares?! This was blackmail material.

 ** _Tenten_** allowed herself a cruel chuckle and slipped on the underwear, with her eyes closed of course. When she had done that, she glanced down at Neji's chest and smirked. He was not too shabby.

 _ **Tenten**_ was done dressing Neji up and went to his kitchen. She was hungry. "Ooh." _**Tenten**_ was amazed at the amount of food stuff in Neji's fridge. That must mean he cooks, meh! Grabbing the bread from the pantry, _**Tenten**_ proceeded to cook one of the only things she could manage, burnt toast.

It wasn't as if she could not cook, she just had an affinity for fire so every thing she tried ended up as burnt sacrifices to the ramen god.

She was rather giddy because of the blackmail material she found, she even made a point of wearing it today.

______________________________________

 _Neji_ gasped in horror when he saw himself walking into the venue  
.  
.  
.  
With two buns on his head!

"Oh that blithering imbecile!" He cursed and marched up to the imposter in his body. Everyone that saw the bull rampaging steered clear of 'her' path immediately.

Today was full of surprises. First, Tenten showed up with her hair down. Izumo had to check if chickens had grown teeth because of that. Now Neji arrived with his hair up in two buns. What now? Donkeys talk?!

 _ **Neji**_ stopped in front of the imposter and glared up at 'her'- he cursed his new height- with a sickening Joker smile. "Ten...Neji, may I have a word with you?!"

-

"What the hell is wrong with you woman?! Why did you have to appear like THAT?!" _**Neji**_ raved.

"What?! I am comfortable!" _**Tenten**_ in Neji's body shrugged.

"Gah! It is MY reputation on line!" _**Neji**_ had to refrain from pulling Tenten's hair out of its roots. This woman really wracked up his nerves.

"Speak of reputation, who knows the prim Neji has smiley face boxer briefs?" _**Tenten**_ teased. _**Neji**_ paled at the evil look on HIS face, he never knew his face was capable of making such an evil sneer! "I even wore it today~"

"Tenten! I swear to God if you do whatever evil you are planning in that head of yours, I will end you!" _**Neji**_ threatened darkly.

"Threats threats Neji...that sounds wrong considering I am saying your name with your voice." _**Tenten**_ waved a dismissive hand at Neji's irritated face. The woman in Neji's body froze upon realizing something. "You! Did- did you check me out?!"

 _ **Neji**_ scoffed and looked away indignantly. "Please, your figure is nothing to admire. 34B? I laugh." He tried crossing his arms over his chest but dropped them when the mounds on his now chest constantly prevented him from doing so. How on earth do women do that?!

"Thirty-four... Neji you closet pervert! I'll pulverise you to smitheries!" _**Tenten**_ raged and started rolling up the sleeves of the grey shirt she chose from Neji's closet.

The ex-lavender eyed man rubbed the bridge of his nose while tears rimmed his eyelids. "Oh God why me?! Tenten, it is smithereens, not smitheries! Do not use such poor grammar in my body!" He complained/scolded but _**Tenten**_ was not listening.

"I will teach you to check my body, hentai!" The (wo)man with two buns yelled and proceeded to beat the man in her body senseless. _**Neji**_ on the other hand was calm as a clam. He only closed his eyes and reminded _**Tenten**_ of where he was.

"Tenten, if you hurt me you're only hurting yourself."

At this, _**Tenten**_ paused in her assaults and transferred the aggression to Neji's silky hair instead. This was so frustrating!

"Oi, treat my hair like a child!" _**Neji**_ scolded.

"O...kay?"

Both parties froze when the new voice suddenly sounded from behind them. The speed at which they spun around was enough to cause their heads to spin off of their necks. Wide saucer like eyes beheld the pale man standing not to far from them.

Today was not good in so many ways!

"S-Sai!" _**Tenten**_ stuttered. Sai was a co actor and was infamous for his unfiltered mouth. If the pale socially awkward man heard their conversation, it was doom! Mayhem! Raining glass shards from the sky!

"How long have you been standing there?!" **_Neji_** asked, taking the words right out of _**Tenten's**_ mouth. Sai gave his beautiful creepy smile that made him look like a smiling voodoo doll and spoke.

"Long enough to know that Neji has a smiley face boxer brief which he wore today and Tenten's a size B." The blood drained out of _**Neji's**_ and _**Tenten's**_ faces. "Why are you two exchanging sizes? Are you dating? Is it normal for rivals to compare sizes? How big is Neji? Is this a key to social interaction?" Sai bombarded them with questions.

The real horror that proved Sai to be the juju doll he was happened when he retrieved his phone from his back pocket.

"I should ask these questions on my Instagram-!" _**Tenten**_ snatched the phone away from his hand, heaving heavily while _**Neji**_ proceeded to lecture him about posting everything he heard on social media. Sai only looked between the two in confusion and pointed at them, another question in his head. "Why are you acting like Neji, Tenten?"

 _ **Neji**_ sighed. This switch was bad and this was just the beginning of their problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Did you enjoy the chapter?
> 
> Please leave a kudos and review, I really want to hear what you think about it.
> 
> I do not own the characters in this story, I only own the plot.
> 
> -Star.


	4. D. Disastrous acting

  
Sai shifted gazes between the two who were acting rather strange this morning. Even he knew that Gai was crazy to give them both the leading roles but what was crazier was how Neji kept calling Tenten 'Neji' and vice versa. And people say he was weird.

"What are you three doing?! It is time to go on the set." Kotetsu, the camera man, called. **_Neji_** sighed with relief and cast Sai a last warning glare before leaving for the changing room. _**Tenten**_ returned Sai's phone with a death threat if he posted what he heard on his Instagram and left also.

Sai didn't know what expression to make, those two were weirdos.

"Uh Neji, what are you doing here? This is the females' changing room."

**_Tenten_** felt like smacking her head on the wall nearby. Right, she was a man now. She smiled apologetically at Ino, who was in charge of the wardrobe, and left for the males changing room. She met **_Neji_** on the way and the man in her body frowned.

"You did not just go to the females' changing area." It wasn't a question. "Tenten, please quit sabotaging my social image with meagre mistakes such as this." **_Neji_** groaned.

"Hai hai, I make no promises." **_Tenten_** dismissed and walked away.

**_Neji_** watched **_Tenten's_** retreating figure (which was literally his own) and gasped in horror. Now **_Tenten_** might be macho but she was not a model for nothing. Her hips swayed with every movement and that, he was just noticing when she did it with HIS body.

"Ten...Neji!" _**Neji**_ hissed and marched to her side.

"What now?!" **_Tenten_** asked exasperatedly.

"Stop walking like that!" **_Neji_** snapped. "Remember you're a man now, you don't have to sway your hips!"

A chesire grin that had **_Neji_** shivering spread across **_Tenten's_** face like jam. It was even more unnerving to see that it was his own face that held such mischief and wickedness.

"What? Afraid people would know your true colours, Neji Hyugay?" **_Tenten_** sneered.

"You did not just make that pun." **_Neji_** was beyond aggravated. God, why him?! Why?! He exhaled and took a deep breath. "Tenten, I beg of you. Do not sway your hips, understand?" **_Neji_** accentuated each word slowly as if speaking to a child.

"Only you can make begging sound like an order." **_Tenten_** scoffed and stormed off. At least she wasn't swaying her hips. Good.

-

**_Neji_** absolutely could not wear skirts. His character (Tenten's original character) just had to be the typical skirt wearing girl. **_Neji_** found himself checking his butt every five seconds to get rid of the cloth in between his butt crack. It was unnerving.

"Tenten! Quit doing that." Ino scolded when 'she' cleared her fraps* again.

"I am sorry Ino, I am rather uncomfortable with a skirt." He apologized, failing to see the puzzled frown that Ino gives him.

The blond woman watched as 'Tenten' left the changing room awkwardly. The woman once again cleared her fraps and adjusted the blouse on her torso. Was that weird or what?

-

"Three, two, action!" Gai yelled through the megaphone and the cameramen started filming. The drama story was a typical chick flick about a dumb girl and a smart boy. It was based off a comic that Naruto wrote.

**_ Cast and  _ ** **_ characters _ **

- _Hyuga_ _Neji_ _as Lancelot_ _Fredrikstad_ _-_ _main_ _lead_ _(_ _male_ _)_

_-_ _Tenten_ _as Anita_ _Baker_ _-_ _main_ _lead_ _(_ _female_ _)_

_Sai_ _as_ _Cole_ _Takashi_ _-_ _an_ _upperclassman_

_** Act one; s ** _ **_ cene o _ ** **_ ne _ **

_Anita_ _Baker_ _is_ _excited_ _for_ _her_ _first_ _year_ _in_ _university_ _._ _She_ _is_ _not_ _only_ _happy_ _because_ _she_ _made_ _it_ _to_ _university_ _,_ _she_ _is_ _also_ _happy_ _because she is_ _free_ _from_ _her_ _childhood_ _nemesis_ _._

_(_ _Enters_ _Anita_ _with_ _a_ _big_ _smile_ _on_ _her_ _face_ _,_ _looking_ _relieved_ _..._ _wait_ _!)_

"CUUUT!" Gai screamed into the megaphone and jumped to his feet. Everyone on the film set paused their activities and turned to look at the offender. Geez, it was too early into the action to make mistakes. "NEJI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING THERE?!"

_**Tenten**_ jolted with the realization that she was in Neji's body and bowed apologetically. "I'm sorry!" 'He' yelled and went back.

_**Neji**_ was lost. He spent his time memorizing the male character's speech and not the female's! How was he supposed to act the female's role?

"Action!"

_(_ _Enters_ _Anita_ _with_ _a_ _big_ _smile_ _on_ _her_ _face_ _...)_

"CUUT!" Everybody groaned. "Tenten, did you not read the script?! It says big smile, BIG smile! Be youthful and give me a smile!" Gai scolded and the scene started again.

_(_ _Enters_ _Anita_ _with_ _a_ _big_ _smile on her face,_ _looking_ _constipated_ _..._ _wait_ _,_ _constipated_ _?!)_

"CUUUT! TENTEN, YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO LOOK RELIEVED, NOT LIKE A DROWNING FISH!" Gai yelled into the megaphone, causing everybody within the film set to cover their ears.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" _**Neji**_ apologized and took a deep breath. He didn't even know Anita's character save for that she's dumb. It would be tough acting her role.

"Yosh! Let's do this again."

_**Neji**_ bowed and went back inside the car he was supposed to arrive at the university in.

"Action!"

The car pulled up at the front of the university and _**Neji**_ opened the door, stepping out in his girly outfit. He was tempted to clear his fraps but held the urge in. How do women wear skirts anyway? He went to take his luggage from the trunk and closes it with a big smile that stretches his lips.

_**Neji**_ envisioned the character as himself. He had become one with his character and adopted her behaviour. It was going good until the part where Anita had to speak and _**Neji**_ remembered that he was no longer the male lead but the female, whose speech he did not memorise.

"Cut!" Everyone groaned when Gai cut the progress. What was wrong with Tenten today?

"Sorry!" **_Neji_** apologized through Tenten.

"I do not know what is wrong with you today. Take five everybody!" With the break Gai gave them, _**Neji**_ decided to put his memorising skills to play and went to where his alter ego was.

_**Tenten**_ was already cramming Neji's role as the male character when he got there. Well look who had an hour advantage over him?

"Tenten...Neji!" _**Neji**_ called and immediately, she sprang up.

"Goodie!" _**Tenten**_ exclaimed. "Hand me your script." She demanded.

"You hand me yours first. I have only four minutes and twenty seven seconds to memorize the first scene." _**Neji**_ refused.

"Alright, alright." _**Tenten**_ succumbed and handed her script over. She had highlighted her parts prior to the first filming as **Neji** suspected so it would be easy for him to cram it.

"Thanks. Shikamaru can give you mine later." _**Neji**_ muttered and walked away. His brain (Tenten's brain) was on computer mode as he scanned, copied and pasted the words into his memory.

"What was with that acting just now?" Anko, Tenten's manager, asked as he approached her. The actor did not answer or even show signs that he heard what (s)he was asked. All that was in his brain was the words of his new character and her dumb way of speaking. In a way Anita reminded him of Tenten, they were both dumb and loud.

The five minutes break came to an end and everybody went back on set. "Don't fail me Tenten, let's be youthful about this!" Gai encouraged and once again the scene recording began again.

_**Neji**_ removed the purple suitcase from the trunk of the car and slammed it shot with a wide smile. The car drove away and the camera men zoomed closer to 'his' smiling face. He looked happy and relieved at the same time as he gazed at the university gates.

He took a step forward and released his hold on the suitcase. Stretching his arms far apart, he gathered all his breath into his stomach and yelled...

"FREEDOM!"

"Aaand cut! Thank you Tenten, that was good!" Gai appreciated. Finally, the first scene of the first act was over.

_**Neji**_ sighed in relief and went under the shade to get some water. The other actors were getting ready for their parts while the set up crew were getting ready.

"Tenten!" Anko called.

"Yes?"

The woman raised a brow when two people answered her. _**Neji**_ glared at his parasite harshly. She had been making silly mistakes like answering to her name all day. The woman in question shrugged indifferently and continued to memorise her new role.

"You have been acting weird all day." Anko commented.

"Tell me about it." Sai piped in from where he sat under the canopy. He was one of the opening characters of the movie. His character, Cole was the Course Rep of Anita and Lance's department and an upperclassman. He was their Senpai in the drama. "You know Anko-san, I overheard them exchanging siz-!"

"Sai!" Both **_Neji_** and _**Tenten**_ hissed at the pale man. Sai kept quiet but was utterly confused.

"What? I only wanted to tell the story, was I wrong?" His head tipped to the side in confusion. **_Neji_** sighed and started to lecture him about saying everything he heard to other people.

"You do not just babble about everything you have heard to everybody, Sai." _**Neji**_ lectured. "There are things that are best not spoken."

"Tenten you sound so much like Neji, it's unnerving." Sai deadpanned.

"Ugh!" _**Neji**_ gave up trying to teach the socially inept man about social etiquette and grabbed Tenten's script. "I am going to review the script, I do not want to be disturbed!" He huffed and went to his (Tenten's) car to memorise his new script.

Sai, Anko and Shikamaru shared puzzled glances and looked at 'Neji' in unison as though they had practiced it. It freaked **_Tenten_** out but she remembered to stay calm in the Neji way.

"What?" She asked dryly. _**Tenten**_ gave herself a kudos for imitating Neji's prissy attitude.

"Is it not weird that Tenten refused to pick a fight with you today?" Shikamaru asked with a slight yawn **(** **I** **yawned** **when** **I** **wrote** **this.** **Did** **you** **yawn** **too** **?** **The** **word** **is** **so** **contagious** **. Yawn).**

_**Tenten**_ frowned at what Shikamaru said. She was not the one who starts fights, Neji was! "Oi, Neji's the one who gets on my nerves, okay?!" She defended.

"Are you okay Neji?" Shikamaru asked. _**Tenten**_ groaned at her stupid mistake. She had once again forgotten that she was in Neji's body.

"No, he is definitely not okay." Anko provided and Sai agreed with a nod. Yep, definitely not okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Fraps - I don't know about other places but where I'm from, when your dress enters between your butt crack it is called fraps.
> 
> Thanks for reading. Please leave a kudos and review.
> 
> -Star.


	5. E. Enlightenment about your counterpart

The past week has been horrible for Neji and Tenten. First of all, it was not easy being in each other's bodies after all what Neji knew about his family, Tenten did not and vice versa. Secondly, human interaction proved difficult for them when they were not in their normal bodies. The third and ultimate reason for the horrible week was the media.

News about 'Neji' spread like wild fire, so much that 'he' was the number one hot topic on the entertainment news. What happened? You see, _**Tenten**_ ate something stale and developed a stomach ache. How did something like that become hot news?

She went to the females' public toilet in the university they were using for their drama. The woman had forgotten that she was no longer in a woman's body but a man's when she barged into the powder room. Oh the screams, oh the photos. Oh the enraged yells from _**Neji**_.

In all honesty, _**Tenten**_ had never seen _herself_ that angry before. She was never angry, just annoyed and frustrated so seeing her own angry face was disturbing.

That little mistake almost caused a dent in Neji's gentlemanly reputation but was thankfully resolved when it was confirmed that 'he' had a bad stomach ache. Some people believed the story, others did not. It was annoying to think about it but _**Neji**_ knew that he had to work with **_Tenten_** in order to avoid more sabotages to his reputation.

And so that was what led them to be in Neji's house.

"Here." _**Neji**_ dropped a big book in Tenten's hands which turned out to be a dictionary. "In order to be me, the first thing you have to improve is your grammar."

"My grammar is perfectly fine!" **_Tenten_** protested in indignation. How dare he accused her of poor speaking skills?

"Tenten, any time you talk through my body people wonder if I short circuited my brain or something. Your vocabulary is nothing to be proud of." _**Neji**_ dissed and picked up another book from his study, which they were currently sat. "This is a list of some words I commonly use. It should help you improve your speech."

"You talk as though I speak broken or something." _**Tenten**_ muttered, getting annoyed at his attitude.

"The early bird..." _**Neji**_ started a simple common proverb for Tenten to complete.

"...gets the fattest bread?"

_**Neji**_ anime fell and sighed. "Gets the worm Tenten. You see, this is what I am talking about! Your grammar skills are so poor." **_Neji_** scolded with disdain.

_**Tenten**_ huffed and crossed her arms across her now flat chest. "Well excuse me if I didn't go to Harvard or if I am not a prodigy." She said annoyed. "You know, you've always been this way; putting others under your feet and stepping on them as though they were crap!"

_**Neji**_ sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose in frustration. "Tenten, I am not picking a fight with you. It was my face in the news, not yours but you're the one who did the act. I will not stand for more mistakes like that so get your act straight. You're an actress, aren't you?"

_**Tenten**_ grumbled under her breath which _**Neji**_ took as agreement and continued his lesson.

"When you sit do not slouch, you do that sometimes. Do not sway your hips. Be _polite_ , Tenten I know politeness is not your forte but you have to. Be _calm_ _,_ you are too hot headed to be in my body and you're loud..."

"Priss." _**Tenten**_ interrupted rudely.

"Excuse me?!" _**Neji**_ was getting irritated. This would be a long day.

_**Neji**_ taught _**Tenten**_ the workings of his house, the people closest to him and how to talk to him, about his cars and phone and everything else he felt like she should know. When it came to dressing, the lessons were easier because Tenten was somewhat of a tomboy.

"How do men cope with a penis dangling between their legs? I tried but it keeps getting in my way of walking."

_**Neji**_ spun Tenten's head around so quickly that he heard it crack obnoxiously. "Vulgar!" He reprimanded. "And did you seriously go commando?!"

_**Tenten**_ simply shrugged and spoke. "It is difficult having nuts, ya know?"

This sparked a flame of irritation in _**Neji**_. The man placed his hand under his (Tenten's) breasts and raised them. "You think having _these_ are easy?!"

"Neji! You sick bastard, you didn't have to grab them!" _**Tenten**_ hissed and _**Neji**_ huffed, releasing the mounds.

"Shall we continue?" The man in Tenten's body asked.

"Yes your Highness." _**Tenten**_ mocked and they continued their lesson.

The next day was Tenten's turn to teach Neji the inner workings of a woman.

"I observed that you wear tube bras almost every time, that has to change." _**Tenten**_ started.

"What?! They're the easiest to wear." _**Neji**_ defended as they made their way to Tenten's room.

A blush spread across Tenten's face as she searched her drawers for a bra. Just how much had Neji seen anyway? She picked up a jaguar print bra and held it up with a deep flush of embarrassment.

"T-this is how you wear a bra." _**Tenten**_ stuttered as she unhooked the underwear. "You turn it backside our and then place it on your back..."

"Wait wait wait wait! Are you seriously doing that on MY body?! Are you aware of the mental damages you are causing?!" _**Neji**_ interrupted, flabbergasted.

"How else would I teach you then, watch a YouTube tutorial?!" _**Tenten**_ asked sarcastically but _**Neji**_ took it serious.

"Yeah, YouTube sounds good!" He was about to pick up Tenten's phone but the woman was quick to slap his hand and stop him.

"Come here you ass." _**Tenten**_ murmured and positioned herself behind...well literally herself. "You wrap the band around your torso and hook it in place–" _**Tenten**_ instructed, doing as she said. "–and then you turn the cups to your front and lift it up to fit over your breasts."

"Tenten they're your breasts, not mine." _**Neji**_ deadpanned.

"You're the one in my body, are you not?" _**Tenten**_ asked rhetorically and unclipped the bra. "Now try it on your own." She instructed but did not move from her spot behind _**Neji**_.

_**Neji**_ did not make a move either as they both somehow liked their positions the way they were. _**Neji**_ was the first to snap out of his trance and slip out of _**Tenten's**_ 'arms'. "Ahem. Give me that." He snatched the bra from her hold and proceeded to try it on.

**_Tenten_** drilled him on how to wear ladies underwear properly and **_Neji_** could never get rid of the felling like he was some creep.

"Anko is my manager and is like a mother to me so we speak casually, like sisters, to each other." _**Tenten**_ lectured as she led _**Neji**_ through her house. "You have access to anything in the house, really."

"Okay." **_Neji_** nodded absentmindedly and followed behind Tenten as she showed him around. "Tsk tsk Tenten, when last did you go grocery shopping?" He asked when they got to the kitchen and saw Tenten's almost empty fridge.

"Uh never?" **_Tenten_** replied and **_Neji_** snorted. "It's weird seeing the many emotions my face can do." _**Tenten**_ said with a shudder.

"My sentiments exactly."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. How was your day? Night? Whenever you're reading this? Thanks for your bookmarks and kudos. I'm happy that I'm not just soliloquising here.
> 
> I do not own Naruto!
> 
> Please leave a kudos and review.
> 
> -Star.


	6. F. Friends for now

"How did we even switch bodies in the first place?"

Neji and Tenten were currently in Neji's house after a long day of filming. They learned to tolerate each other's presence over the week but that did not mean they didn't have arguments over the littlest things.

It was comical to see 'Neji' yapping at 'Tenten' and 'Tenten' staying calm and giving structural insults. Many wondered how 'Tenten' suddenly became calm and how 'Neji' suddenly became an hothead.

Today's filming was the worst the two had to put up with. Their roles were getting unbearable over time, much so that Gai had to cut the filming just because 'Tenten' was dominating the kiss between the two main leads.

"I'm not sure but I know that you triggered it."

 ** _Tenten_** sat up and glared harshly at **_Neji_**. They were on Neji's sofa bed watching some TV drama.

"Oh now I triggered it?!" _**Tenten**_ asked indignantly. **_Neji_** nodded as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You're the unreasonable one between us. You must have offended an old hag or something."

There was silence between the two of them as realization dawned on their faces.

"The old hag!" They shouted in sync. That day when they had their first meet and found out that they were the leads, Gai had taken them to a restaurant for dinner and they had rudely bumped into an old woman. Even though they were deep in the argument, none of them stopped to help the woman who had fallen to the floor up.

 ** _Tenten_** stood up immediately and started pacing and tugging at Neji's rich hair. "How on earth would I find her? I don't even remember how she looks like! Where do I start from?! I can't stay in your body forever!" She panicked.

"Hey hey calm down! Stop tugging my hair." **_Neji_** yapped, annoyed that **_Tenten_** was concerned about herself alone.

"Calm down?! I can't. Putting up with you is hard enough, I don't like being stuck with you–literally." **_Tenten_** snapped.

"I don't like being anywhere near you either. You know what? I thought you've changed but clearly I'm wrong. You're still the same conceited person I know."

 ** _Tenten_** stopped pacing and sneered. "Speak for yourself Neji, you're one to talk." She snapped. "You still treat everybody like a load of crap and it's infuriating."

"You said a five syllabic word, somebody praise the Lord." _**Neji**_ said dryly and _**Tenten**_ fumed.

"Aargh! I don't know why I am always stuck with you. No matter where I am, I find your shitty arrogant ass face there! You always show up and mess up my life, and now I am in your body! Fan-fucking-tastic!" **_Tenten_** yelled.

"I messed up your life?!" _**Neji**_ was beginning to get angry rather than irritated. "I messed up your life?!" He repeated. "I should be saying that to you! After that stunt you pulled do you know how difficult things were for me?!" He yelled, standing to match her height.

"Oh don't act like you're the victim here Neji. I was betrayed by you, Lee was betrayed by you and because of what? Just so you could get into some friggin' world class university?!"

"What?" _**Neji's**_ anger dissipated and turned into confusion. "What are you talking about?" He asked.

 _ **Tenten**_ resisted the urge to slap his face because it would be slapping her own self. "Stop it! Don't act all innocent." Tears rimmed her eyes. "And in our fight, we lost touch with Lee."

At the mention of their old friend, the fire inside _**Neji**_ died out and he sat. The three of them used to be really close but _that_ happened and they broke apart. It was _**Tenten's**_ fault, _**Neji**_ thought.

 _ **Tenten**_ sat back on the sofa bed. The wall of pillows that was set between them had collapsed because of their argument so _**Tenten**_ took a pillow and suffocated it. **_Neji_** , that bastard. Everything was his damned fault.

The silence that ensued between the both of them was nerve wracking. The TV rambled on and on but they were too caught up in their thoughts to pay it mind. A few moments passed between them before _**Neji**_ spoke up.

"I guess you could ask at that restaurant...for the old woman I mean."

 _ **Tenten**_ relaxed her suffocating hold on the poor pillow in mild surprise that _**Neji**_ was the one to break the silence. She scoffed and buried her nose in the pillow. "Yeah I guess. Why did you suggest that?" She asked if he had a catch to his statement.

 _ **Neji**_ shrugged in response. "It does not matter who finds her, we get our original bodies all the same." He stated in a matter of fact tone and switched off the TV. "Until then, I just have to put up with you and till the end of Gai's drama." He said standing up.

 _ **Tenten**_ snorted. "Right back at you, Rapunzel."

"To make the time I have to tolerate you shorter, it would be faster and more efficient if we looked for the old woman together, yeah?" _**Neji**_ bargained.

 _ **Tenten**_ pondered on it for a moment and decided that it was a fair idea even though it came from his royal assness. "Okay. I would tolerate your ass for the meantime." She agreed.

"Tenten stop swearing in my body, it is unsophisticated." _**Tenten**_ rolled her eyes at _**Neji's**_ prissy attitude. She just had to put up with him for a while. There were friends for now.

**_Xxx_ ** **_I_ ** **_am_ ** **_you_ ** **_?!_ ** **_xxX_ ** ****

The site had been set up already and the cameras were in place. The drama was already progressing to the romantic parts and it was becoming more and more difficult for _**Neji**_ to bear. _**Tenten**_ almost pitied _**Neji**_ – almost.

One look inside his script for the day's scene was enough to give _**Neji**_ cringes for a month. He sat under the canopy face white with horror and kept repeating 'no' 'no' under his breath. _**Tenten**_ noticed her counterpart's horror stricken face and scooted over to him. She was not worried, no, she would never be worried for _**Neji**_.

"What's up?" _**Tenten**_ asked.

"The script's up. Anita has to kiss Cole!" _**Neji**_ freaked. There was no way in hell HE was kissing Sai, no way!

"Pfft!" _**Tenten**_ snorted and tried to hold her laughter in but it was difficult so she let it out obnoxiously. "Ha ha ha! Serves you right Hyugay, you son of a female dog."

Heads turned towards their direction and hell just froze over because- what in the world, 'Neji' was laughing! And cursing!

"Tenten, I do not appreciate you making such frivolous comments about my name or laughing so loudly." _**Neji**_ said dryly.

Shikamaru saw 'Neji' laughing and scooted over to feel 'his' temperature. "Neji are you alright? You have been acting weird all year long." The pineapple head asked worriedly.

"No, I am not okay! I have to act a role I do not want and Tenten over here is being fatuous about it."

Shikamaru started and jumped back when 'Tenten' replied him instead of 'Neji'. Something was wrong with the two of them, that he knew but what?

"Don't be silly Neji, I am not factious or what ever you just said now." _**Tenten**_ swatted the mam in her body playfully, oblivious to Shikamaru's confused state.

"Fatuous not factious." _**Neji**_ sighed. "Tenten you haven't been reading the hand book I gave you, have you?" He asked exasperatedly.

"Nope." _**Tenten**_ admitted blatantly.

That's it! Shikamaru was now convinced that they had somehow switched personalities. Was this an act? A joke? "Neji?" He called.

"What?!" _**Neji**_ snapped.

"Yeah?!" _**Tenten**_ answered.

Shikamaru blinked twice and smiled uneasily. This was a drag. Tenten even answered like Neji just now. "I don't know what's up with you two but I know that you are not yourselves. Tenten you're Neji, aren't you?"

Both parties froze at Shikamaru's deduction. It was not surprising that he figured out, the guy was a genius but his laziness was his undoing.

"Hn. I am glad I didn't hire a stupid manager." _**Neji**_ huffed and crossed his arms only to drop it back because of the new addition to his chest. He would never get used to that.

On the other hand Shikamaru froze because holy mother of macaronis he was actually correct! He just said what he said as a joke but he was actually correct!

"What a drag, how did you two...switch?" He asked.

"Long story." _**Neji**_ said.

"It happened when we bumped into an old lady." _**Tenten**_ explained.

"You guys really switched!" Shikamaru was sure of it now. Only _**Neji**_ would give short answers like that.

"What are you talking about? I want to know." Sai suddenly butt in and _**Neji's**_ mood soured upon remembering his predicament.

"No one wants to talk to you, pale twig." He snarked and stormed off. 

"I don't know why Tenten's been so salty lately." Sai observed.

"Me neither." _**Tenten**_ laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter marks the beginning of the major plot set for the story. Are you ready for some drama?
> 
> Hello everyone! Thanks for reading I am you?! Please feel free to check out my other stories on my profile if you like my writing, it'll be so amazing if you did.
> 
> Please leave a kudos comment. I really want to hear what you think about this story.
> 
> I do not own Naruto!
> 
> -Star.


	7. G. Good friend

**_Tenten_** enquired at the restaurant they ate at that fateful day, Ichiraku, for the old woman she bumped into with Neji. Fortunately for them, Neji's reminiscent abilities were exceptional so they could make a description.

Ayame, the restaurant owner's daughter, named the woman to be elder Chiyo. Unfortunately, Chiyo had not been coming to the restaurant for some months now so they were at a dead end. Shikamaru promised to help in their search for Chiyo while they were occupied with acting.

 _ **Tenten**_ sighed as she removed her shirt to change costumes. Just about that moment, Kiba, a fellow actor barged into the changing room and she squealed. Squealing with Neji's voice sounded equivalent to a dying pig and it was so obnoxiously loud, much so that **_Neji_** cringed from hearing his own voice grating against his eardrums.

"Whoa!" Kiba raised his hands and a brow in the universal surrender motion. He took in the hilarious picture of 'Neji' covering his chest and tried not to laugh. "Neji, are you okay?" He asked in faux worry. The long haired man was not okay, he was mental!

 ** _Tenten_** cursed herself for forgetting once again that she was not in a woman's body anymore. The thought brought tears to her eyes and she broke down, leaving Kiba in a very awkward spot.

After **_Tenten's_** small breakdown the filming progressed and they were finally done after some hours. Throughout the filming process, _**Neji**_ could not stop the worried thoughts he had concerning _**Tenten**_. Try as he might, he could not get the fact over his head that _**Tenten**_ broke down earlier today.

He would not ask though.

Packing up for the day was almost done when a loud yet oddly familiar voice reached _**Tenten's**_ and **_Neji's_** ears. The both of them gasped and turned towards the direction from which the sound came. It was indeed him!

"GAI-SENSEI, HOW PLEASANT IT IS TO SEE YOU!" A man dressed in a green shirt and black jeans yelled loudly. His black bowl cut hair gleamed despite the dim light of the evening. Bushy eyebrows were arched pleasantly above owl like onyx eyes which shone with delight as he saw his teacher.

"OOOOOH! LEE!" Gai yelled, brightening up at the sight of his adopted son.

"Lee?!" _**Tenten**_ was surprised.

"Lee?" _**Neji**_ was equally surprised although there was barely a shift in his outward appearance.

The aforementioned man caught sight of his old friends and ran towards them as son as he let Gai go from the hug which they were in.

"OOOOH! IF IT ISN'T MY YOUTHFUL SPRING FLOWER, TENTEN!" Heads turned at the sight of the loud green man running towards Tenten or who he thought was she.

 _ **Neji**_ was not sure if he was offended because Lee unwittingly referred to him as HIS or if it was because he referred to Tenten as his. _**Neji**_ scowled at his line of thought. He was offended because Lee referred to Tenten as his?! Where did that come from?

"TENTEN!" Lee yelled excitedly. It had been what? Five long years?

"LEE!" _**Tenten**_ yelled, forgetting that she was not in her body.

"Do not glomp me you fool!" _**Neji**_ hissed harshly. Lee, whose arms were outstretched in a hug, skidded to a halt.

"Neji?!" The owl eyed man questioned in confusion. Only one person in the universe called him a fool and that was Neji? What was wrong? Usually Tenten would allow him to carry her and spin her around but this Tenten was harsh and cold, just like Neji.

"Lee! Oh my God I missed you! You have no idea how bad I felt after losing contact with you like that and believe me I tried to reach you and..." What in tarnation, Neji was rambling?! And crying?!! And hugging him?!!! Has the world gone mad?!

"I am deeply confused right now." Lee voiced honestly.

"They switched bodies." Shikamaru yawned from where he sat forgotten at a corner. Whether he meant for his statement to be a joke or a truth or just purely sarcastic, none of them knew because of his drawling tone.

Lee's face suddenly brightened up with realization as he took the fact in. "OOOOH! SO THAT MEANS NEJI IS TENTEN AND TENTEN IS NEJI?!"

"What a drag, he actually believed." Shikamaru sighed from the sidelines. Lee had always been an avid believer so Shikamaru was wondering why he thought otherwise in the first instance.

The three and Gai had a small reunion party at a barbeque shop where they discussed over sake and meat.

"It has been really long since I've been in Konoha!" Lee smiled enthusiastically.

"Not much has changed." _**Neji**_ commented, taking a meat piece in his chopsticks. It was unnerving how well and natural Lee was taking their switch.

"Are you kidding?! Everywhere is certainly youthful!" Lee replied.

"So what have you been up too?" _**Tenten**_ was the one to ask this time. "I know that you went to further on your karate career so how's that going for you?"

Before they separated, Lee had a fascination for karate and while not being the best fighter out there he won a couple of medals.

"Did you not know? He won the nationals for three years consecutively." Gai stated proudly.

"Wow! I did not know that." _**Tenten**_ was really impressed.

"By the way Neji, you are being a little too chatty this evening. Are you drunk?!" Gai asked, worried for his ex student.

"N-no. I'm fine, Gai-sensei." _**Tenten**_ replied flustered with embarrassment.

It was a little late at night when they decided to leave for home. It had been a long day for them all.


	8. H. He cares?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and reviews❤

_Who_ _has_ _noticed_ _that_ _the_ _chapter_ _titles_ _for_ _this_ _story_ _start_ _with_ _the_ _letters_ _of_ _the_ _English alphabet?_ _If_ _you_ _did_ _..._

(\\__/)  
( • - •)  
>🍪 _You deserve a cookie!_

**_Xxx_ ** **_I_ ** **_am_ ** **_you_ ** **_?!_ ** **_xxX_**

Shikamaru sighed. He was not used to being on the hot seat, literally. The chair on which he sat was practically boiling because of **_Neji_** and _**Tenten's**_ anxious gazes on him.

This was a drag! How did he involve himself in this?! He was not the one who messed with a juju master. How troublesome.

"Shikamaru?" Neji...no Tenten anxiously called, snapping him out of his half sleepy daze. The lazy man visibly cringed at how nervous 'Neji' sounded. It was not technically Neji but still...

"I asked about and my girlfriend fortunately knew old Chiyo." Shikamaru announced.

"Ugh thank God!" _**Tenten**_ exclaimed in relief.

"Wait...what do you mean by 'knew'?" **_Neji_** asked, being the only one among the two to realize that Shikamaru spoke in past tense.

"Chiyo was a voodoo practitioner and...she died."

The silence that followed was scary to Shikamaru. He expected a frustrated yell from **_Neji_** and an angry storm from **_Tenten_** but all he got was eerie silence.

"Well..." Seeing this as a good opportunity to escape before the dam of frustration and anger broke, Shikamaru stood up in preparation to leave. "I'll see you guys around, I have to get to 'Mari. Bye."

The two sat frozen for three solid minutes after Shikamaru left. Neither even took note of the deer leaving their side, they were petrified.

"She died." **_Tenten_** rasped, finally thawing from her frozen state. She was flabbergasted at the news. If Chiyo was dead, how would she return to normal?! She could not stay in Neji's body forever!

"Tenten, are- are you okay?"

Even if _**Tenten**_ wanted to give a snarky remark to that stupid question, the look on **_Neji's_** face made her freeze on the path. She wasn't talking about her own face now but _Neji's_. It was as though she could somehow see his face even though she was staring at hers.

From the look he gave, _**Tenten**_ deduced that he knew how inane his question was. There was no way she was fine. He was just concerned. Neji Hyuga was genuinely concerned.

"No." **_Tenten_** admitted with a small voice. "I am not okay. This is overwhelming. Old Chiyo is dead and we might get stuck like this forever, how can this be okay?" Unbidden tears dropped from her eyes and **_Tenten_** sniffed in an attempt to stop them but failed.

"Come here." **_Neji_** instructed. They were currently in Tenten's house as per weekly ritual. **_Tenten_** scooted over to **_Neji_** and the man gently placed her head on his shoulder while she sobbed on it.

_**Neji**_ was also scared. It was frightening being locked in a body that wasn't yours. If he were in a man's body, it would be bearable than this but he was not. **_Neji_** pushed his thoughts aside. **_Tenten_** needed him now.

"I admit that I am frightened by this news but we can only hope for another way out I guess." **_Neji_** spoke. His hand rubbed lazy circles on **_Tenten's_** back as her sobs subsided to hiccups and sniffles. He did not mind the wet patch on his shoulder and neither did **_Tenten_** because they were comfortable in their position.

For a few moments, everything felt normal between the two. It was warm and comfortable, a nostalgic feeling. **_Tenten_** found herself smiling as she hugged **_Neji's_** torso.

"What about you?" She asked. "Are you okay?"

"No." **_Neji_** shrugged, his hand never relenting on the circles he drew across her back.

"I never knew you cared. Oya oya, is Neji turning to a softie now?" **_Tenten_** teased and broke away from _**Neji's**_ hold. The latter found himself missing her warmth at once but said nothing about it. His eyes held some hurt in them instead.

"Tenten, I have always cared about you." _**Neji**_ spoke. _**Tenten**_ was about to chuckle at what she felt was a joke but was once again shocked by the sincere look on his face.

_'_ _He_ _..._ _cares_ _?'_ She thought. There was silence between the two of them until **_Neji_** broke it by saying he would prepare dinner. Even after he left, **_Tenten_** found herself asking the same question over and over in her head. _'_ _He_ _cares_ _?'_

**_Xxx_ ** **_I_ ** **_am_ ** **_you_ ** **_?!_ ** **_xxX_**

Another act was successful at the filming site and the day was already ending. **_Tenten_** and Lee were seated on a bench drinking mild canned beer because Lee had low alcohol tolerance.

**_Tenten_** wore glass frames to attract less fan attention and wore her hair in a man bun as part of her disguise. **_(_** ** _AN_** ** _: 😂😂_** ** _I_** ** _almost_** ** _forgot_** ** _that_** ** _Tenten_** ** _was_** ** _in_** ** _Neji's_** ** _body_** ** _for_** ** _a_** ** _minute_** ** _._** ** _Here's_** ** _the_** ** _original_** ** _sentence_** ** _I_** ** _wrote_** ** _._** ** _Lol_** ** _.)_**

Cherry blossom petals fell around them which glowed pink under the lamp light. The woman stuck in Neji's body gave a deep sigh which Lee could not help but be concerned about.

"Tenten, is something wrong?" The owl eyed man asked worriedly.

"Oh it's nothing to be concerned about, it's just that..." **_Tenten_** hesitated for a while but continued before Lee could say anything. "Yesterday, Neji told me that he cares about me, that he always have."

Lee's eyes widened a bit, making him more owlish, and then he smiled an uncharacteristically gentle smile. The green loving man was known for his blinding toothy grins so seeing him giving a small smile was strange.

"So he admitted it finally." Lee mused. "He does care about you Tenten." The man informed his friend.

"I don't believe it Lee! If he did, he would never have done that to me, to us five years ago!" _**Tenten**_ snapped and gulped down the beer in her hand. She set the empty can down and opened another one. She was frustrated. She was confused. Who was Neji to mess up with her feelings like this?!

"I do not know why he did what he did **_Tenten_** , but I do know he cares about you and he might have had reasons. Have you two talked it out?" Lee asked gently.

"No but he should have not done that. It hurt me. It hurt you." _**Tenten**_ argued.

"It did indeed." Lee was silent after that and so was **_Tenten_**. The latter was surprised that her friend wasn't yelling about youthful reconciliation but got an answer to her unspoken question when she spotted a dash of pink across Lee's cheeks.

"Oh Lee!" **_Tenten_** shook her head fondly. He had not even drank up to a full can of mild beer and he was buzzed already. "Okay, time to go home!" She exclaimed and gathered all the empty cans in the plastic bag she bought them in.

Getting Lee home was rather stressful but **_Tenten_** survived. Once she got to Neji's house, she trudged upstairs for a warm shower. It had gotten a bit comfortable to shower in Neji's body but her eyes always remained shut.

**_Tenten_** flopped down on Neji's bed and hugged a pillow, thinking about what Lee said earlier. Did Neji have a reason for doing what he did? Who was his reason if he did? _**Tenten**_ fell asleep with those questions left unanswered.

The next few weeks found **_Tenten_** really confused and very flustered. The slightest touches from Neji sent her spiralling in a whirlpool of emotions. She could vomit butterflies just from the amount of them in her belly and she flushed different shades of red just because **_Neji_** smiled at her.

 _ **Tenten**_ didn't see her face when _**Neji**_ smiled at her, she could somehow look past all of that and see him deep down and it was annoying!

Why did all of these feelings arise just because of some measly words?!

 _'_ _Tenten_ _,_ _I_ _have_ _always_ _cared_ _about_ _you_ _.'_

"Gah! What the hell?!" _**Tenten**_ shot up from her bed and placed a hand over her chest. She could almost trace the outlines of her heart trying to escape from her chest with how hard it was beating. "Stop!" She yelled at her heart. "Just stop it, you can't fall for him again! Stop!"

It was all in vain.

"Waaah! What do I do?! What do I do?!! What do I do?!!!" _**Tenten**_ whined and rolled around on Neji's king bed until she somehow found the end of the bed and landed with a thud on the floor.

Cursing in Chinese, **_Tenten_** did not bother lifting herself off the ground until Neji's annoying landline ring tone sounded off from the bedstand. She groaned and lifted herself off the ground. _**Tenten**_ saw that it was her number calling and knew immediately that it was _**Neji**_ , the source of all her problems.

She willed the butterflies in her stomach to lay low before picking the call. " _Ne_ _shénme_ _?"_ She asked, putting on a rude façade. The facade however dropped when she heard what was going on at the other end of the phone. "What?!" She exclaimed. "Hang on, I am coming!"

With that parting note, _**Tenten**_ ran to the closet and picked up the first shirt her hands could grab and threw on random pants and shoes before running out. She had reached the garage before remembering that she did not pick her keys. Neji gave her allowance to only one of his cars but she could not bring herself to care now.

She ran back to the house and grabbed a random key. Neji had only three cars because what did he need more than three for? One was his, one was a gift and the last one was a minivan for undercover purposes.

 _ **Tenten**_ ran to the car that beeped, it being the van, and got into it. The news she heard made her worried, really worried because she knew the gravity of what _**Neji**_ called about. She only hoped he was okay _._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What happened between Neji and Tenten in the past? What did Neji call Tenten about? Who can guess? Would your guess be correct?
> 
> *Shénme means 'what?' in Chinese.
> 
> The Naruto series belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and I do not make money from this fiction.
> 
> Please leave a kudos and review. Till next chapter, bye for now.
> 
> -Star.


	9. I. I care about you too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos❤. I am glad that people like this book.

"Neji!" **_Tenten_** clumsily pushed the buttons of her house lock pad and barged inside the place. Her eyes searched frantically for **_Neji_** and when she did not see him in the living room, she surmised that he was in her room or bathroom.

 ** _Tenten_** climbed the stairs taking three at a time to the top. She opened the door to her room and saw a horrible scene live out of a horror movie. **_Neji_** was sprawled out on the floor and there was blood!

"NEJI!"

 ** _Neji_** groaned at how loud **_Tenten_** was. He didn't think his larynx could handle the new volumes **_Tenten_** was taking his voice to. "Tenten I am not dead or dying, don't make me feel like the Rapture is here already."

 ** _Tenten_** released a sigh of relief. "You scared me!" She complained.

"My respect to women has taken on a whole new level. I am only happy that I was not stuck in a woman in labour." **_Neji_** groaned again when a wave of backache, headache and stomachache hit him.

"Dah..." **_Tenten_** was short of words for a while. "Have you used some ibuprofen?" She managed.

"It doesn't work!"

"Yeah...I know. I am sorry I didn't warn you about my menses but my menstrual period was held back for two months so I wasn't sure if it would come this month." **_Tenten_** admitted sheepishly. Her menstrual cramps were always on a whole different level, aching so much that pain killers didn't work.

"You eat too much sugar!" **_Neji_** complained/diagnosed. "That is why you have terrible cramps and an irregular cycles. Gah!" **_Neji_** groaned again as his stomach churned. "Where on earth are the tampons?!"

"Oh right!" **_Tenten_** ran to the bathroom for the tampons only to find out that she had none. "Wow, I was really happy that my period didn't come so I didn't stock up on tampons. I actually thought I hit menopause." **_Tenten_** mused to herself.

She had been strangely happy when her period didn't come for the first month because the pain that came with it was unbearable. Oh well. At least Neji's bearing the pain for her now. Ha! He was paying for his generational sins.

"Er...I don't have any tampons." **_Tenten_** poked her head inside the room to make her announcement. "So I am going to get some now. Try not to get more blood on the carpet and don't lie on your stomach or back or you'll regret it. I'll be back!"

 ** _Tenten_** vaguely wondered why she was given strange looks at the convenience store when she went to the sanitary pad aisle. Okay, she was a man now but who cared?! She was buying it for her...boyfriend? Girlfriend? What would she refer to Neji in her body as? Why was she even thinking thoughts like that?

Her disguise was on point too so nobody could recognize her as Neji. Why then were they looking at her as though she had blue skin?!

"Neji, I'm back." **_Tenten_** announced as she entered the room.

"Goodness gracious!" **_Neji_** jumped back with a start when he saw her 'disguise'. "Tenten seriously? What happened to facemasks?" He asked dryly, well as dryly as a man having menstrual cramps could speak.

 ** _Tenten_** literally wrapped a scarf around her face like the typical cartoon description of a ninja and wore shades over her eyes. She looked like a martian if they even existed. Picture the image.

The woman removed her disguise with a pout. "I was rushing okay? Come now, can you stand on your own?" **_Tenten_** asked.

"I'll try?" **_Neji_** grunted and tried to lift himself up. The journey to the bathroom was excruciating and blood dripped enough to leave a trail but they finally got there.

"Okay, wash the blood off and I'll – I'll s-set the tampon for y-you." A dust of pink trailed **_Tenten's_** cheek as she realized how intimate(ish) the situation they were in was like. She chose one of her granny panties dedicated to her menstrual period and set the tampon for **_Neji_**.

"Well this is awkward." **_Neji_** admitted as he collected the panties and **_Tenten_** could only flush red at how true the statement was. She briefed him about checking for stains, hygiene and how to change and dispose tampons and prepared some herbal tea for him.

 ** _Neji_** felt better after a few excruciating hours of terrible cramps and now he and **_Tenten_** were in the living room watching a TV drama after scrubbing the blood that stained the floor away. Both actors couldn't help but to point out the obvious inferiority in their acting skills which soon led to switching the device off. The fakeness was too much to handle.

"Oya oya, I didn't know that you cared about me this much to come in this ridiculous outfit." _**Neji**_ mocked, gesturing to _**Tenten's**_ clothing. She wore the pants inside out and messed up the buttons of her shirt, leaving a big gap of four buttons in the middle. In her panic, she had thrown on a foot of one of his dress shoes and a foot of one of his sneakers.

Upon closer inspection, _**Neji**_ saw that she had somehow managed to pick the right foot for both shoes. She tied up his hair in stupid pigtails too. _**Neji**_ could not begin to imagine the horror the media would put him through if the paparazzi saw _**Tenten**_ looking like this but _**Neji**_ could somehow not bring himself to care.

The fact that she worried enough about him to run over in a space of ten minutes just because he called to ask for tampons and had groaned loudly once or twice, made _**Neji's**_ heart warm up with several emotions.

 _ **Tenten**_ pouted, pink dusting her cheeks, and removed the shoes which she forgot to remove in her panicked frenzy. "Of course I care about you." **_Tenten's_** voice was so small that it almost did not reach _**Neji's**_ ears.

Though _**Tenten**_ said nothing further, the small smile that she tried and failed to hide spoke many words for her and _**Neji**_ understood them all. The man allowed a smile of his own to play upon his lips as he boldly placed his head on **_Tenten's_** lap.

He was surprisingly (in the good way) not met with any restraint, _**Tenten**_ stroked his hair in fact. It was rather weird for the both of them because they were basically staring into their own faces as though they were looking at mirrors but there was something in the atmosphere that made it different.

It was as if they had not switched bodies. _**Tenten**_ and _**Neji**_ liked it and did not move from their position on the sofa for a very long time.

**_Xxx_ ** **_I_ ** **_am_ ** **_you_ ** **_?!_ ** **_xxX_ ** ****

_**Neji**_ woke up to the ear grating sound of the doorbell to _**Tenten's**_ house ringing incessantly throughout the place. They did not have any filming to do until it was night time today so it could not be Anko or Shikamaru at the door. Could it be Lee? No. _**Neji**_ shook the thought off. The green man would have spammed his phone with phonecalls if it were Lee.

**_Neji_** walked down the stairs and checked clicked the intercom button. "Who is it?" He asked with mild irritation. Tenten would barge into her own house so it could not be Tenten at the door.

"Your father."

 _ **Neji**_ frowned at that. He checked the man's image through the surveillance camera and was met with a Tenten in a man's form. Although older, the man had Tenten's eyes and her face. The only difference between the two of them was their hair. While Tenten's was a rich cinnamon brown, this man's hair was dark and murky.

The main reason why _**Neji**_ did not allow the man in, aside from the fact that he did not know how Tenten related with her father, was the red flags waving in his face about the man.

Thick dark circles accentuated his eyelids and they were not because of the lack of sleep but of alcoholism and drug use. The man had not shaved in what seemed like weeks or months even and his clothes were ragged. The man's eyes were red and sunken and the way he introduced himself was off. Even as he stood, the man kept looking around him anxiously as if he was being followed.

Red flags.

"Uh...hold on a minute...sir." _**Neji**_ added the 'sir' as an afterthought. _**Neji**_ went upstairs to Tenten's room and picked up her phone to dial his number.

" _Zênmé_ _liao_ _?"_ _ **Tenten**_ , for some reason, always answered his calls in Chinese but he supposed it was what made her unique.

"Tenten, your father is at my doorstep." _**Neji**_ refused to beat around the bush about this. "He looks like a carbon copy of you and like he has not showered in months." _**Tenten**_ released strings of colourful Chinese words from the other hand.

"Yes, unfortunately, that is my father. Neji, do not open the gate for him or listen to him. In fact send him away because I do not treat him with respect. Kick that piece of shit out. Neji, if you give him audience I would kill you even if it is literally killing myself. I would kill you! Neji..."

 _ **Neji**_ scowled upon realizing that _**Tenten**_ was having a panic attack. "Tenten, calm down okay? Calm down." _**Neji**_ did not realize that he was pacing until he stubbed his toe against a stray coffee table. The pain did not register though because he was more worried about _**Tenten**_ than anything.

"Tenten, breathe in." _**Neji**_ instructed. When he heard her taking a sharp breath in, he muttered some soothing words and instructed her to exhale. The process continued until _**Tenten**_ was finally calm.

"Sorry." _**Tenten**_ whispered dejectedly.

"Hey, we can talk about this later okay? I won't let him in or near me or listen to him okay?" **_Neji_** promised.

"I don't want him to hurt you." _**Tenten**_ muttered into the phone and _**Neji**_ could not deny himself of the fluttering his hear felt at her next words.

"I care about you too."


	10. J- Just be safe

_**Neji**_ hung up with the promise of visiting _**Tenten**_ after he was done with her father. He sighed. This would be difficult.

 _ **Neji**_ went to the front door and clicked the intercom. "I do not want to see you so I would appreciate it if you left." He said abruptly. Chills ran down _**Neji's**_ spine when Tenten's father started laughing maniacally at the gate. What was this man's deal?

"Okay stupid bitch, it is all on you now." The man growled into the intercom. _**Neji**_ fumed at what this man just called Tenten and had begun to form hateful words in his head for a comeback when the words the man said registered.

"It is all on me?" _**Neji**_ asked but the man was already gone. "What a weirdo." _**Neji**_ muttered. He went back upstairs to change his outfit for _**Tenten's**_ visitation. All the while, he thought deeply about what Tenten's father's statement could have meant.

_It is all on you now._

What was now on Tenten?

Whatever it was, _**Neji**_ certainly did not feel good about it. He finally arrived at his house where _**Tenten**_ was staying until the switch wears out and pulled up in the garage.

"Tenten?" _**Neji**_ called. He removed his shoes at the lobby and wore the extra slippers that he provided for visitors (not that he had any). _**Tenten**_ was hurdled up on a couch in the living room. Her head was on her knees and her arms were tightly wrapped around her legs. "Tenten?"

"Neji?" Her head raised upon hearing his voice. "Thank goodness you're okay." _**Tenten**_ sighed with relief.

"Want something to drink or eat?" _**Neji**_ asked on his way to the kitchen.

"Ice cream smoothie." _**Tenten**_ replied feebly. _**Neji**_ shook his head fondly at her request, she has such a sweet tooth.

"Hai." _**Neji**_ mock saluted and proceeded to prepare her smoothie. _**Tenten**_ used to like the ice cream mix he made but he was not sure if she still liked it. He decided to make it anyway.

He retrieved the tub of cookie dough ice cream (which _**Tenten**_ must have bought) from the fridge and dumped half its content inside the blender cup, then he sliced some strawberries into it and poured in some cream. While the blender worked the mixture **_Neji_** crushed some oreos into crumbs and when the mixture was done, he scooped it into a cup and sprinkled the crushed oreos on it.

He should have a straw somewhere, aha. **_Neji_** fixed the straw and carried the ice cream smoothie to the living room for _**Tenten**_.

"Whoa, this brings back memories!" The woman's eyes lit up at the sight of the creamy delicacy.

"Strawberrry cookie crream smooothie, as yourr majesty orrderred." _**Neji**_ said in a French accent that got **_Tenten_** laughing.

"Ha ha, that coming from my voice sounds ridiculous!" She giggled.

"Mé qui. Tu es terrible en Français." _**Neji**_ agreed.

"Hey, I'm not that bad!" _**Tenten**_ argued defiantly and took a sip out of her comfort snack. A sigh of satisfaction left her lips at the rich flavors bursting on her tongue. So delicious!

"Pardonez moi." _**Neji**_ chuckled. Are you feeling a bit better now?" He asked softly.

“Yeah.” **_Tenten_** gave a wry smile at _**Neji’s**_ attempt to take her mind off things. It worked.

“Do you want to talk?” _**Neji**_ asked. There was silence for a while until _**Tenten**_ gave a small nod. “Take it at your pace.” _**Neji**_ sat back on the couch across the one _**Tenten**_ was sitting on.

“Okay.” _**Tenten**_ exhaled. “I don’t know where to start from. Do- do you remember how clumsy I was back at highschool?” She asked.

“Yeah.” **_Neji_** answered, trying to make the connection between how clumsy she was and the situation at hand. When _**Tenten**_ was a teenager, she was one of the klutziest people he knew. A new bruise would appeared on her skin almost every week and fresh scars marred her skin. She was always falling down a staircase or running into a pole or wrong handling some weapons.

 _ **Neji’s**_ eyes widened when realization struck his brain like a thunderstorm.

“He did those to you.” It wasn’t a question, it was more of a baffled statement.

 _ **Tenten**_ looked down at the ice cream smoothie she was holding and clutched the cup tightly. Neji was quick as usual. “Yeah.” She admitted in a whisper.

 _ **Neji**_ was not the type to get angry. He might get annoyed or frustrated but anger was not his forte. However, he could feel the ugly emotion reeling in a flurry. He was angry at both himself and the pathetic excuse of Tenten’s father. Angry at himself for not noticing it sooner and angry at Tenten’s father for being a worthless piece of trash.

Why did he not see it sooner? Back at highschool, _**Tenten**_ was always aloof in subtle ways. She played and sought trouble many times but there was always some airiness to her. why did he not see sooner that her smiles were not the brightest? That her eyes did not hold the shine he knew it for? Why did he not see that her sporadic behavior was just a front?

“It began after my mother died in freshman year.” _**Tenten**_ continued. _**Neji**_ remembered her mother’s death, he and Lee were there for her funeral. So that was when everything changed.

 ** _Tenten_** clutched her cup tightly at the unbidden memories that came back to her. she hated to remember what that man put her through but she was unable to forget.

_It first happened the night after her mother’s death. Her father had drowned himself in strong alcohol and he barged into her room. “Come out you little_ _shhitt_ _.” He slurred as he walked over to Tenten’s bed._

_The fifteen year old was frightened out of her sleep by the breaking sound of a bottle over her headboard. Tenten jumped out of her bed and crawled to the corner beside it, shaking and trembling. What was her father doing? She was afraid, very afraid._

_“YOU KILLED HER! YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER YOU PATHETIC WASTE OF SPERM! YOU FUCKING KILLED HER!” The man Tenten knew as her nice father raged like a mad dog._

_Tenten could not hold back her tears. Her mother's death was her fault. If she had not bothered her into coming for her first drama presentation, her mother would not have gotten involved in an accident. It was her fault._

_Tenten cried out sharply at the sting in her hair. Her father tugged her harshly by her hair to the middle of the room and threw her unto the carpet. Tenten lost her footing and rammed into her closet instead. The door handles of the oak wardrobe bruised her back but her father could care less._

_The broken bottle waved dangerously close to her neck as he spoke profanities in her ears and delivered punches and slaps to any part of her skin he could lay his hands on. The rest of the night was a blur of pain and harsh, hateful words._

_It continued like that every day. At first her father would hit her where nobody could see and question it but as time passed, he began to care less. He would come home drunk or high and then transfer his aggression to her._

_The man was subsequently fired from his workplace so Tenten had to work part time jobs to feed him and herself. Fortunately, this happened on her last year in highschool, when her school fees were paid so she didn't have to worry about it._

It was rough but she finally escaped the man when she went to university. She never heard of him again until now. She hated him. She hated the fact that she looked like him, she really loathed him.

 ** _Tenten's_** tears dripped into the ice cream in her hand. The man used to be her model but he turned into a monster and made her believe that she was worthless until she met Anko. The woman was the one to notice her acting talent and introduce her into the industry.

 _ **Tenten**_ allowed _**Neji**_ to remove the cup from her hands and place it on a coffee table. He placed her head on his shoulder and she wrapped her arms around him as she sobbed. This felt familiar. _**Neji**_ raised her head from his shoulder and held her cheeks in his hands.

"Tenten look at me. Look at yourself in me." _**Neji's**_ voice was strong yet soft. "You see these eyes, they are yours and not that man's. They might be the same colour and shape but he can't see things the way you do." His eyes met hers and he held the gaze strongly. "See this face? How can you compare it to his?! They look nothing alike. This is your face, your eyes, your body. Your mother birthed you and called you beautiful not because of the features you have but because of your essence. That man is no longer a part of your life. You are free."

"Neji..." _**Tenten**_ whispered.

"You are free." _**Neji**_ repeated. His thumb traced her cheek and wiped the stray tears away from it. "So do not be bound by the past anymore. You do not need to be afraid of him anymore. I am here for you." With that declaration, _**Neji**_ reached up and planted a soft kiss on her forehead.

 _ **Tenten**_ exploded in a vibrant red shade at the contact before furiously trying to cover up how flustered she was. "Who said I was afraid?! Tch." She muttered and aggressively snatched her smoothie. _**Tenten**_ sighed again as the sweetness exploded on her tongue and she chewed the oreos. "So sweet! Oh I missed this."

 _ **Neji**_ chuckled with a fond shake of his head and switched on the TV. A song video was playing on it. "Hm? It's Sasuke's new song." He observed.

"Aww, he used Sakura in the video!" _**Tenten**_ cooed. Sakura was a fellow actress and one of the top actresses in the industry like her while Sasuke was a singer and dancer. The two recently got together and the news had been trending ever since.

 _ **Tenten**_ remembered how Sakura used to be a hopeless fan girl for Sasuke, now look how independent and strong she's grown. *sniff*

"Tenten, are you seriously crying?!" _**Neji**_ asked incredulously.

"What?! These are happy tears! Baby Sakura finally won the heart of the Ice prince." _**Tenten**_ defended. "Oh look, they kissed!" She squealed at the TV.

 _ **Neji**_ shook his head at _**Tenten's**_ antics. When the song was over and another song started playing, **_Tenten_** suddenly called his name. "Yeah?" He answered.

"I don't know what my father wants with me but please Neji, just be safe." _**Tenten**_ muttered.

"You know me, nothing can catch me unawares." _**Neji**_ bragged which earned him a glare from _**Tenten**_.

"I wonder why I bother, hmph!" _**Tenten**_ scoffed while _**Neji**_ smiled.

"I'll be careful."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beating booth! Five dollars to beat up Tenten's father! Line up, line up! Five dollars to beat up Tenten's father!
> 
> I think the French was understandable but in case...
> 
> *Tu es terrible en Français - you are terrible at French.
> 
> *Mé qui - of course.
> 
> *Pardonez moi - pardon me.


	11. K. Keep you in my sight

That car had been following him ever since he reached Otsusuki road, **_Neji_** noted with slight worry. They had finished an arc in the drama they were acting on site that day and left early as a result. The next arc involved the introduction of new characters, the actors of which were unavailable at the moment, so they were on a little break.

 ** _Neji_** decided to take a detour at a traffic light and swerved into Hashirama Avenue. All the while, his eyes never left the side mirror for more than fifteen seconds and that was to view the road. The black van was still behind him.

It might be a coincidence, **_Neji_** thought as he rounded Kaguya park and was back on Otsutsuki road. The chances of a car following yours being a coincidence was high and it was a reasonable thought unless the car was a black van. How shady was that?!

The van didn't relent on _**Neji's**_ tail even as he rounded Kaguya park once again. This time the man was sure he was being followed. _**Neji**_ stepped on the gas and picked up his speed. Why was he being followed?!

It would be foolish to go home right now. **_Neji_** knew that so he decided to take his pursuers on a tour of Konoha city. Cars honked loudly as he zoomed past them without warning and some tires screeched as the van maneuvered through the traffic. Tenten's KIA was faster than the van so it was easy to lose them, or so **_Neji_** thought.

When he drove into Senju street and thought he had lost his tail, **_Neji_** figured too late that he had been cornered until a car blocked his exit and the van he thought was lost blocked his entrance. **_Neji_** had to stop driving as the cars parked and some men filed out.

They were the classical definition of loan sharks. Buzz cuts, black suits, menacing looks and to top it all shady vans, **_Neji_** was very sure they were loan sharks. The man was wise enough not to get out of his car even when they knocked at his window. He only winded the glass till only his eyes showed.

"How may I help you?" **_Neji_** asked curiously yet irritatedly. God forbid they mistook him for the wrong person.

"Miss Liao Ten Ten?" The one who knocked the window asked.

"You have the wrong person." **_Neji_** started to wind up the window when the person knocked again. "What?" He asked, winding the glass fully now.

"You are Tenten, the daughter of Liao Misaki, right?" The man asked. **_Neji_** didn't know the name of Tenten's father but he knew that her mother was the Chinese parent, not him. Before he could answer, the person beside his interrogator spoke up.

"She is his daughter alright. Look how identical they are."

Now **_Neji_** could see why Tenten hated having her father's looks. "What do you want with me?" He asked warily. "I borrowed nothing from you."

"You didn't but your father did. He signed you as his guarantor and is unable to pay his debt." The man with the buzz cut spoke. **_Neji_** scowled. Wasn't Tenten supposed to be the one signing as a guarantor? There was no way in hell she would do that.

"I don't remember signing to be his guarantor." **_Neji_** laid it out slowly as if he were explaining something to a child.

"Either way you are his next of kin. Misaki owes us ten million yen and it is now your responsibility."

 ** _Neji_** choked on air. Ten million?! What did that fucker use it for?! "Hold on a minute, I didn't agree to any of this!" **_Neji_** sputtered incredulously.

"You have two week's grace to make the payment otherwise things would get ugly. I hope to hear from you very soon, miss Tenten." The man slipped a business card through the window and stalked off with the other thugs in tow while **_Neji_** sat dumbfounded.

So this was what Misaki meant by his statement at Tenten's doorstep. The man was pushing all of his responsibility (more like irresponsibility) on Tenten! That shit eater! **_Neji_** growled.

-

“Tenten, are you okay?”

 _ **Tenten**_ jolted at the boisterous voice of her best friend, Lee. The woman was happy that he did not allow what happened years ago and the way she estranged him come in the way of their friendship. Lee was still his usual self with her and not bitter about how she just isolated herself , and for that she was happy.

“Oh? I am fine Lee, thanks for asking.” _**Tenten**_ mumbled.

“You are not your usual youthful self Tenten that much I could pick out from the way you keep twisting Neji’s hair in your fingers.” _**Tenten**_ gasped softly as she caught herself and dropped Neji’s hair from her fingers. Lee still remembered her nervous habit. “You know what? I shall go get us a youth refreshing drink!”

“Wait Lee-” **_Tenten_** started to reject the offer but the flapping door was what she got as her answer. _**Tenten**_ sighed when Lee barged in with two sodas in his hands. She appreciated his efforts and drank the soda anyway.

“Refreshing isn’t it?” Lee asked with his usual bright and blinding grin.

“Yeah, it is.” _**Tenten**_ smiled and gulped down some soda. There was silence between them for some minutes before Lee spoke up and interrupted the serenity.

“So what is troubling my youthful spring flower?” Lee asked in his brotherly caring voice. **_Tenten_** could not find anyone in Konoha who was more loyal than the man, who decided that a bowl cut in the 21st century was the best hairstyle, before her.

“It is Neji.” _**Tenten**_ confessed. “I feel that something would happen to him and I want to avoid it.” _**Tenten**_ then proceeded to tell Lee about her father and the sort of trouble that Neji was in because of him.

“That unyouthful person that is called your father deserves a morning peacock barrage from me! When I see him, I shall teach him a lesson not to touch my youthful spring flower!” Lee proclaimed while standing and doing the karate courtesy stance.

 _ **Tenten**_ giggled at his antics. “You have to stand in the line then. First I’ll beat him, then Neji, then you. No, how about we all beat his ass together? That would be awesome.” They both shared a laugh at her statement and finished the last of their drinks. “On a serious note Lee, I don’t want to leave Neji out of my sight. I know he is capable of protecting himself but one can not be too careful right?”

“Yiosh!” Lee exclaimed with a fist in the air. “I swear on my honour to protect Neji who is in your body temporally with everything I have. Osu!” The green clad man swore.

“Osu!” _**Tenten**_ echoed.

Their promise never to let _**Neji**_ out of their sight was kept strong, even to a point that **Neji** had to gut Lee to keep him from following him into the bathroom but what was going to happen will happen. There was no way they could expect or avoid it.


	12. L. Love confessions in a graveyard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unwitting confessions and mixed emotions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in a day!

_**Neji**_ climbed up the hill with two bouquets of white lilies in his hands. Various headstones littered the grassy hill that Neji was climbing. The place was one of the most beautiful cemeteries in Konoha because of its trees and lush green grass. Today was Neji's parents' death anniversary.

They had both died in a car crash when Neji was only eleven and left him in the care of his uncle who was his father's twin. There were times that Neji saw his father instead of his uncle standing before him but he got over his parents' deaths with time.

He finally reached the location of his parents' headstones. Neji knelt on the grass and placed a bouquet of flowers each on their graves. "Father, mother, I am here." Neji greeted and sat down. "You must be wondering who I am but it's me, Neji. You remember Tenten right? The girl I told you about? Well this is her body and how she looks like."

Neji chuckled to himself.

"We somehow got into trouble with a voodoo witch and she died cursing us. We switched consciousnesses and now I am in Tenten's body and she is in my body. I know we had a fight that led us to be enemies but these past days, I found out that... I like her." Neji scoffed. "Who am I kidding? I have always liked Tenten since highschool and even when we were on bad terms but my feelings for her grew."

Neji reminisced the events that happened in the past that made him all bitter against Tenten.

"She told me that I was the one who offended her first but I am confused. She was the one to attack me for no reason." Neji sighed. "We haven't talked it out though. Oh and Lee came back to Konoha, I was surprised when I saw him at the film set. There are many things I want to say but one way or the other, I come up short. Who knows? Maybe next time I visit I would be in my own body again and I would bring Tenten along."

He stood up and dusted down his clothes after saying bye to his parents. Neji waltzed down the hill enjoying the serene atmosphere the cemetery provided. He reached his hand into his pocket and fetched the keys to Tenten's red car. As a habitual process, Neji gave the car a quick scan and when he deemed it okay, he checked his environment.

Neji tensed up and immediately walked to the car in an attempt to drive off but the man was faster than him. Using the reflection from the windows as a guide, Neji sidestepped the man that was trying to drug him with an handkerchief and delivered a swift blow to his neck with his elbow.

The man slumped to the ground but Neji could not rejoice yet for he was not alone. Another man appeared from his hiding spot and jumped at Neji. He was not a black belt in karate for nothing. Neji skillfully avoided the lethal punch the man aimed for his face and caught him by his other arm. He bent the little finger, eliciting a scream from the thug, and spun both himself and the man around just in time to use him as a shield against another thug that had appeared.

More and more of them came flooding in like ants raiding a sugar cube which got Neji wondering why they were targeting him. They were the loansharks that ambushed him last week and left him with a time grace. Two weeks weren't up yet so why were they attacking him?

Neji had no chance to ask because he was outnumbered. He felt a pair of arms grab him under his armpits while another pressed the drugged handkerchief to his nose. Neji held his breath on instinct but they noticed and socked him in the gut, forcing him to take a sharp breath in.

Neji thrashed in their hold and managed to break free but the drug was strong and had started working in his body. He staggered as he tried to keep his feet on the ground but all he could see was multiple visions. Neji fainted at last but not without delivering a last punch to the one who socked him. A satisfying crunch reached his ears as the nose broke and Neji's vision turned black.

"Stupid bitch!" The thug whom Neji gave the last punch to cursed holding his bleeding nose in pain. "It took this many of us to kidnap a single bitch?!" He cursed again when he saw the injuries Neji inflicted on his men.

"It was like she was a man." One of the goons commented. Little did he know that he was right.

"Pack her up before we get some unwanted distractions. I don't want boss hounding me again." The thug spat some blood out of his mouth.

"Neji!" A voice suddenly shrieked and the thugs paused in their actions. What now? Two men were running towards their direction like stampeding antelopes and were preparing for a fight.

"Oh?" The leader ordered his goons to back up and secure Neji while he faced the two angry men.

"What do you think you're doing to Ne...Tenten?!" Tenten yelled.

"Easy there blind bat. You see, your friend here owes us money. Actually, her father owes us the money but that dump shit absconded without paying us." The man explained as civil as a thug could get. "So we are taking his daughter until he pays us back, easy."

Tenten muttered a string of curses at the man that was called her father and rubbed her face down in an attempt to calm down. "Look, we can solve this without resulting to kidnapping." She bargained.

"What? You both gonna pay us?" The thug snided.

"Yes we would." Tenten replied confidently even though she didn't have up to ten million yen yet and wasn't sure if Lee would help.

"Good!" The thug exclaimed. "She owes us fifteen million yen."

Tenten's and Lee's eyes widened. "F-fifteen?! I thought it was ten!" Tenten snapped.

"Do you see my broken nose?" The man pointed to his nose. "I would need plastic surgery to fix this. Take a look at my men too, look how she injured them although this is disgraceful."

"Whoa, Neji sure did a number." Lee spoke for the first time since this conversation started and earned himself multiple glares for his statement.

"Fifteen million is just candy money, don't you think? The fucker initially wanted to borrow a hundred million from us but you should be thankful." The thug continued.

"Okay, okay. Give us till next month." Tenten negotiated. Contrary to popular belief, Tenten was not that rich. Sure she could afford some luxuries but she had her share of loans to pay not to mention house bills and car services. Fifteen million was not something she could sneeze out immediately.

"No can do brother, next week."

"Next week?!" Tenten was beginning to get angry. "Now, now you can't do that-!"

"-do you prefer that she gets kidnapped? We can sell her for more than that price you know." The thug threatened.

"Alright fine! Next week. Now hand him-her over." Tenten demanded. As promised, the thugs left Neji's unconscious form alone while their leader gave Tenten a business card.

"Remember, next week." They left the cemetery with that last warning note.

Tenten fisted the offending paper in her hand. She wanted to hit something!

"I could help with the fees, Tenten." Lee spoke up as he made his way over to Neji's unconscious body. Tenten picked up the keys that lay askew on the ground and opened the door of the car for Lee to put Neji in.

"I don't want to impose." Tenten muttered as she drove them to a nearby hospital.

"You are not imposing, I am helping as a friend." Lee insisted. "And besides you have hospital bills to care about. Let me help with something at least."

"Okay Lee. Thank you." Tenten admitted defeat. Neji was rushed to the hospital for treatment. Fortunately he only suffered minor injuries and a mild concussion and nothing more.

While they waited for Neji to awaken, Tenten pondered about what she heard at the graveyard earlier that day. Tenten and Lee had followed Neji to the cemetery in order to keep their promise of not letting him out of sight but following Neji without him noticing was difficult.

At one point, they missed him and could not find him anywhere in the cemetery but Tenten found him on one of the hills talking to a couple of headstones.

**_Hyuga_ ** **_Hizashi_ **

**_Hyuga_ ** **_Asako_ **

Tenten gasped upon realizing that the graves were Neji's parents' graves. She knew he visited his parents on their anniversaries but this was the first time she was visiting their graves. Neji was sat on the grass conversing with his parents.

"We somehow got into trouble with a voodoo witch and she died cursing us. We switched consciousnesses and now I am in Tenten's body and she is in my body. I know we had a fight that led us to be enemies but these past days, I found out that... I like her."

Tenten's eyes widened at his unwitting confession. Neji... Neji liked her?!

"Who am I kidding? I have always liked Tenten since highschool and even when we were on bad terms but my feelings for her grew. She told me that I was the one who offended her first but I am confused. She was the one to attack me for no reason." Neji sighed. "We haven't talked it out though."

Tenten could not handle the news any further so she carefully snuck away from the place. "Tenten, what's wrong?" Lee asked as she tumbled down the hill. Tenten didn't answer him.

She leaned back on the hood of the car they brought and covered her face with her hands. Neji had liked her ever since they were teenagers?! And what the hell did he mean she attacked him first? He was the one that didn't keep his promise!

"That van looks fishy." Lee's statement snapped her out of her thoughts immediately. She sat up to look at what Lee was talking about. "Men in suits? They look like thugs to me." Her best friend muttered as he watched series of men come down from the bus.

Thugs? They were the only ones in the cemetery other than Neji, what were thugs looking for here? That was when it clicked in Tenten's head. "No shit, Neji! Lee come on!" She beckoned and they both ran into the cemetery.

That brought them to their present state near Neji's bed in the hospital. Tenten had questions that needed to be answers and she had an unwanted loan she had to pay. She cursed Misaki again for the trouble he caused. That asshole better remained where he ran away to for life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can probably guess, Neji and Tenten's switchback is approaching closer!
> 
> Always check your surroundings! If you enter a building, give it a brief check with your eyes. If you want to enter a car, just give it a brief scan. You never know what you can avoid by being observant.
> 
> Please leave a kudos and review!
> 
> Till next chapter guys, bye.
> 
> -Star.


	13. M. Memories of the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fight in Tenten's point of view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized that I didn't write Neji and Tenten's names in bold letters but I guess everyone is used to the switch already. *shrug*
> 
> We would finally find out what happened between Neji and Tenten five years ago...!

**_Neji's_** eyes opened to the bright light of the hospital room. He had to shut them back to allow them to get used to the condition before opening them again. His vision was somewhat blurry from concussion and his abdomen hurt but he was fine otherwise.

"You're awake." **_Tenten_** noted. She drew the curtains of his compartment back and allowed herself in.

"What happened?" **_Neji_** rasped as he sat up with _**Tenten's**_ help. She poured a glass of water for him when he asked for some.

"Mizaki ran away with the loan shark's money and so they wanted to kidnap 'me' for ransom. Lee and I happened to be nearby so we managed to help." **_Tenten_** briefed.

_**Neji**_ chose to ignore that they were spying on him and asked a much more important question instead. "How did you get them to release me? They had me in their grasp." 

"Oh...I promised to pay the debt by the end of next week." **_Tenten_** hesitated before telling him.

"But?" **_Neji_** knew there was more to her statement than she chose to admit. When **_Tenten_** was not talking, he decided to take a guess. "You don't have enough money yet, isn't that right?" He knew from her scoff that he was right. "I'll pay it for you."

**_Tenten_** raised her head immediately at his statement. "What?"

"I have ten million to spare." **_Neji_** said flippantly.

"Right, you're a freaking Hyuga." **_Tenten_** muttered when she realized that Neji came from one of the wealthiest families in the Fire nation. "Why are you being nice to me?" **_Tenten_** asked.

"What do you mean?" **_Neji_** was puzzled by her question. Why was he being nice? He didn't remember being a tyrant to her or anybody for that matter.

"First of all you betrayed me then you went ahead and cut all ties with me and you hated my guts enough to refuse to act a role with me and suddenly we switch consciousnesses and now you're nice to me?! Why Neji, I don't understand any of your ways. I don't understand you at all!" **_Tenten_** exclaimed.

"Tenten, did you listen to my soliloquy at the cemetery?" **_Neji_** inquired knowingly. Her silence was the answer he needed. "How much do you know?" He asked.

"Enough." Was **_Tenten's_** brisk answer. _**Neji**_ sighed and leaned back on the bed. This was not how he intended for **_Tenten_** to know of his feelings for her. "We need to talk but not here." But first, the dispute between them needed to be cleared.

**_Tenten_** nodded in solemn agreement to his words. Just about that time, a doctor arrived at **_Neji's_** compartment to check on him. He was okay to be discharged so they (Neji and Tenten) both packed up and left the hospital. Lee had left earlier because of an important meeting that he had and sent his regards instead.

  
The drive to Neji's house was silent with _**Tenten**_ looking out the window brows furrowed in thought and _**Neji**_ focusing on the road because he was driving. They finally reached Neji's humble mansion after an hour's drive.

 _ **Neji**_ went to wash his hands as per habit while _**Tenten**_ sat on a loveseat. This was the moment they both have been waiting for. Neji needed an explanation from Tenten and Tenten needed an explanation from Neji.

"So..." _**Neji**_ started as he sat cross legged on the sofa. "Tell me everything that happened from your point of view."

 _ **Tenten**_ scowled but started her tale anyway. Neji was so confusing.

_**•** _ _**Years** _ _**before** _ _**now** _ _**... •** _

Tenten, Neji and Lee used to be best friends when they were teenagers. They used to be in the same karate classes taught by Gai who later dropped the career to be a movie director. Tenten loved theatre arts so much but there was a slight problem keeping her away from her dream school, and that was her father. Tenten could not afford the fees.

When all hope was lost, the school organized a theatre competition where aspiring actors would showcase their skills. The winners got a scholarship enrollment and some other prizes but Tenten was focused on the scholarship. She was confident in her acting skills but she needed the help of other actors so she requested Neji's help. Neji promised.

They practiced for Tenten's theatre presentation and at the same time practiced for Neji's interview for the Ivy Leagues. Neji was smarter and more talented than she was but the Ivy Leagues honoured the student's reputation as well as academic intelligence. A wrong word from anybody could cost Neji his acceptance into the Ivy League.

Neji broke his promise to Tenten and stood her up on the day of her presentation. He sent a text to her at the last moment saying he had to study for the Ivy League entrance exam and when she called, he refused to pick her calls and blacklisted her. His absence made Tenten's confidence weaver and put a damper on Tenten's spirit. She failed miserably at acting and her chances of going to the theatre arts school was ruined. That night, Tenten cried herself to sleep.

Tenten did not see Neji for days after that. Even when she went to the Hyuga house Neji refused to see her. She was betrayed, heart broken and very sad. Her sadness soon turned to anger and she planned her revenge. If Neji ruined her chances of going to a good theatre arts school, she was going to ruin his chances of entering the Ivy League.

What other perfect way was there to ruin an admission into a high class school than to ruin his reputation? So Tenten logged into the school website and started posting bad things about the ace student of the year; Neji. Lee was skeptic and tried to stop her from executing her plan but she ignored him.

The angry look on Neji's face when his admission was denied was satisfying. As expected it didn't take too long for Neji to trace the bad comments back to Tenten. She could remember that day clearly. Neji stormed over to her with clear anger, hatred and hurt. He questioned the reason she did that and she became angry and lashed out.

"Don't play innocent with me Hyuga!" Tenten yelled. "You know what you did, or should I say what you didn't do very well!"

Neji balked at that. "You mean you decided to post random false things about me just because I didn't come for your presentation?!" He asked in disbelief. Tenten was appalled by his words. Just because he didn't come?!

"Just because you didn't come for my presentation?!" Tenten was livid. "You of all people know how much that presentation meant to me!"

"You have no idea how much you ruined my life, Tenten." Neji's gaze was on the floor. His bangs covered his eyes and the emotions in them. "You have no idea." Neji spun around and left.

That was the last time she heard from Neji but she could care less because she deleted his contacts and erased ever memory of them together. Tenten distanced herself from everybody including Lee and her junior friends like Sakura and Naruto in order to make ends meet. She went to a different university on student loans which she had to work her ass off to pay back but she met Anko there who introduced her to the acting industry.

Anko was not an actress, she was more of the trainer type so she trained Tenten and they became close like sisters. Tenten met Neji again a year later. She was meant to act a cameo role together with him in one of the movies Kakashi directed but it did not sit too well with her. That was their debut film but every director knew from then that Tenten and Neji should not be made to act together.

Tenten began to rise up in the acting field until she became one of the best and most popular actresses. She met many of her friends whom she ignored but they were fortunately not angry at her. Sakura was a fellow actress, Naruto was a script writer along with Hinata who was more of a novelist than a scripter. Ino owned her own fashion brand and Sai and Kiba were actors like her.

This led her to the fateful day when Neji and Tenten were made to act roles together again, the leading roles no less. Tenten never expected the body swap or that Neji liked her or the growing feelings she had for Neji over the months they spent in each other's bodies. Of course Tenten didn't tell Neji that last part. He didn't need to know.

_**•** _ _**presently** _ _**... •** _

_**Neji**_ gaped after she was done with her tale. So that was why she loathed his guts and hated his presence!

"Oh no, Tenten..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Neji's point of view of the story comes up in the next chapter.😁
> 
> Hello, how are you today?
> 
> I do not own Naruto! Don't forget to review, I like to hear your thoughts. Well folks, till we meet again in the next chapter. Until then keep guessing the possible reasons why Neji stood Tenten up.
> 
> Ja ne


	14. N. Neji's perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some NejiTen action at last 💕

"Oh no Tenten..." **_Neji_** licked his lips for he had no idea where to start explaining from. So this was why Tenten was prompted to do what she did. "I would never do that to you." He said after moments of silence.

"What do you mean?" Contrary to the outburst **_Neji_** half expected from **_Tenten_** , she was calm when she asked the question.

"I would never do that to you." **_Neji_** repeated louder this time. "I am not sure how that happened but I fell ill the night before the presentation." He confessed. **_Tenten's_** eyes went wide with surprise at that.

"What?! That...but you sent me a text saying you had to study..." **_Tenten_** was greatly confused. Neji never lied, he considered it immature to say false things, so she knew that his statement about being ill was real. If so then what about the text?

"I don't know about that text but let me tell you things in my point of view." **_Neji_** offered. **_Tenten_** nodded solemnly and listened to Neji's story.

**_• Years_ ** **_ago_ ** **_... •_ **

Neji felt heavy and warm, too warm for his liking. Despite feeling warm he was very cold, much so that he covered himself in a duvet. His skin was clammy and his throat burnt. His head was throbbing with a nasty migraine and he felt horrible over all.

"Nii-san?" A knock followed by the sound of the opening door to his room reached his ears. It was his younger cousin, Hinata. She seemed like she was about to inform him about something when she took note of his appearance. "Neji-nii!" Hinata yelped and scurried over to him.

"H-Hinata..." Neji rasped.

"You are burning up!" Hinata gasped upon placing her hand on his forehead. "Wait a minute, I would call in the doctor while I do something about your fever." Hinata was about to leave when Neji's burning hand on her wrist stopped her.

"T-Tenten..." Neji breathed. "P-Please help me tell h-her that I can't make it." His breaths came out as heaves. "A-and please t-tell Sasuke t-to help her. He knows what to d-do." Neji managed before fainting.

Neji did not get better until a few days after and he was happy to be back on his feet. He swore never to stay too long under the rain again but who was he kidding? Neji was giddy about meeting Tenten to ask her how the presentation went with Sasuke. Though he knew that she must have been surprised and awkward.

He had Sasuke be his understudy for fun because the younger teen wanted to try his acting skills. Sasuke was a good actor but the guy preferred to perform rather than act. With Sasuke's help and Tenten's talent Neji was sure Tenten made it into the theatre arts school. He had to apologize for bailing on such a short notice too.

When he received an e-mail from the Ivy League that his admission fell through due to his student reputation, Neji was confused, sad and a mess of emotions. His uncle was greatly disappointed. He did not know the reason or source of the bad comments about him but one thing remained and that was Neji was never going to a top class university again because of this damage.

When Neji traced back the source of the bad reviews about him, he was shocked beyond words to find that it was Tenten. He didn't know what to feel. He was hurt, he was angry, he was heartbroken, he was confused and he was betrayed. Why would she do this to him? Why?

Her reason when he confronted her was because he didn't show up at her presentation. Neji was dumbstruck. She did this to him just because he didn't show up?! Neji had to leave her presence to keep from lashing out. He told himself over and over that she must have had a reason and that she would reach out to him and apologize but she never came.

One day turned into weeks and months but Tenten never came back. She pointedly ignored him during their valedictory service and after graduation, any trace of her disappeared. Neji was disappointed. Fortunately for him, he was admitted into a good university although not as top class as the Ivy League.

When Neji met Tenten again to act a cameo role on Kakashi's film, he was of mixed emotions. He was happy that she was well and looked happier than when he last saw her and sad that she hated him and a bit angry that she still acted like the victim of circumstances when he clearly was the one affected by her actions.

No matter the façade he wore on the outside by picking fights with her and engaging her in cyber wars, Neji could not help but to like her. It didn't make sense. She hurt him but his feelings still lingered. When they switched bodies, he could not just help it. The feelings grew and bloomed like a flower but their misunderstanding was in the way.

• **_Presently_** ** _... •_**

"Oh my God!" **_Tenten_** gasped. Now that she heard **_Neji's_** explanation she felt ashamed of her actions. She had been too hotheaded to think about the situation radically and refused to ask for explanations. "I didn't...oh no...I didn't...!"

 ** _Tenten_** buried her red face in between her legs which she had hugged during **_Neji's_** tale. She felt like kicking herself in the butt. How stupid was she?! Neji was her trusted friend and he could never betray her but she didn't trust him.

"Tenten..." **_Neji_** started but **_Tenten_** gave a small yelp.

"I am so stupid! I am so, so stupid!"

"Tenten, no." **_Neji_** went over to her and placed a comforting hand on her knee. "Don't beat yourself up for this." The long haired man frowned deeply as he said this. "Sasuke didn't help at your presentation?" **_Neji's_** question snapped **_Tenten_** out of her self berating thoughts.

"N-no. He didn't." **_Tenten_** stuttered.

"Queer." **_Neji_** muttered. The text Tenten received from him was also different from the one he told Hinata to send. What was going on? He trusted that Hinata could not do that to Tenten but what happened while he was unconscious? "You received a text from me and I blocked your number?" He asked.

"Yeah." It seemed like **_Tenten_** was catching on to what he was thinking now. "But Hinata was supposed to send the text not you." She mumbled.

"Hinata would never..." **_Neji_** began.

"I know. I trust her." **_Tenten_** said firmly.

"This means that somebody must have gotten a hold of my phone during the interval at which I was unconscious." **_Neji_** mused out loud.

"Neji, it is all past now." **_Tenten_** dismissed. "Let's forget it."

"Oh...okay." **_Neji_** agreed albeit reluctantly. The case was so uncanny. He had to ask Hinata questions but that was until later.

"The most important thing is that I hurt you when I should have asked you questions. Because I was too blinded by rage, I sabotaged your admission and put you into trouble with your uncle. He must have not gone easy on you." **_Tenten_** spoke softly, head bowed in shame.

"He didn't." **_Neji_** informed. He did not hear the end of it for months.

"I am so sorry." **_Tenten_** squeezed her eyes shut dejectedly but they flew open at the gentle touch on her chin.

"Stupid, I am not mad at you. I never was and I am also sorry I didn't research further. I assumed that you knew I was ill and didn't trust that you would never hurt me on purpose. Forgive me?" **_Neji_** asked.

Their eyes were locked in each other's gazes. The emotions pooling in Neji's eyes were so overwhelming. "As you forgive me." **_Tenten_** could only afford to whisper.

This was one of those moments between them when it felt like the switch never happened in the first place. They could see past their faces into their souls. They could see past their flaws.

Neither of them knew when they had gravitated towards each other. They could only register that they were just inches away from each other's faces. **_Tenten_** could feel **_Neji's_** warmth and breath on her cheeks. It was overwhelming. "Why?" She whispered against him. "Why would you like a girl like me?"

"Silly." **_Neji_** whispered back. "Why would I not like a girl like you?"

Neither could contain the satisfied sigh that escaped them when their lips finally met. There was an electrical surge that traveled through their veins as their lips danced in flawless synchrony. There was no music playing in the background like in the movies they have acted but the sounds of their heartbeat made up for it.

"I really like you, Tenten." **_Neji_** confessed as they pulled apart for air.

"I like you too." **_Tenten_** whispered back.

Their lips met again and this time **_Neji_** nibbled her lower lip and used the gasp that escaped her as a chance to explore her mouth. **_Tenten's_** fingers threaded his hair as **_Neji_** pulled her closer. It was overwhelming. It was explosive and most of all, it was warm. This was a feeling that the both of them could get used to.


	15. O. Original bodies again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

**_Neji_** and **_Tenten_** spent the rest of the day cuddling on the sofa bed, watching dramas and criticizing the actors while cracking jokes. This was nice. Nicer than nice in fact. There was one thing left to do however and that was to apologize to Lee. The poor guy was caught up in their crossfire and was abandoned just like that. They needed to reconcile properly.

Lee was surprised albeit happy the next day when they offered their sincere apologies. He forgave them as easily as he smiled and they all went on a play date like the old times.

-

Neji woke up feeling lighter than usual but he guessed it was because of the previous events. The guilt he felt had been lifted and he and Tenten were together now. He was happier than a school girl who found out that her crush liked her back.

His eyes were closed as he walked to the bathroom with muscle memory only for them to fly open impact with the wall. Neji hissed in pain and glared at the offending object but that was not enough to damper his soaring spirit this morning. He walked picked up his electric toothbrush and put some Sensodyne™ on it. Funny. He base been using Colgate™ for the past few months.

Neji was puzzled at why Tenten would suddenly change her toothpaste from Colgate to Sensodyne which was the brand he used. Realization lit Neji's features as like a lamp and he looked at the mirror in front of him. "Sweet nature." He cursed in his own pg way and touched his face. _His_ face!

Neji had to drop what he was holding to inspect himself properly and be sure he was not dreaming. It wasn't a dream! Long dark hair, lavender pupil-less eyes, abs and– he checked his pants– it was down there too! His smile broadened when he heard his phone ringing. He could not be bothered by the fact that Tenten had changed it to the opening theme of Spongebob Squarepants as he recognized the caller ID.

"NEJI! I can't believe it!" Tenten's happy shout made him wince a little but his smile didn't weaver. It was so good to hear her sweet, sweet voice again. "I don't have a dick anymore!!!"

Neji chuckled at that. "No you don't." It was his own voice! "This is so wonderful."

"Hell yes! _Hao_ _,_ _hao_ _!"_ Tenten started slipping up in Chinese but Neji didn't mind. "How did this happen?" His jumpy girlfriend suddenly asked.

"I..." Neji had zero idea how they switched back. Was it because of their love for each other like in cliché movies or because they finally worked out their misunderstanding? Or was it because they had reconciled with the people they offended albeit unknowingly in the past or because of all these options?

Neither of them cared because they had switched back and that was all that mattered. This time they remembered to practice their roles (again) which were now reversed so nothing was out of the ordinary except...

"It's unnerving the way you two are chummy with each other outside the script." Sai's sarcastic and monotonous voice almost ruined the magical moment between them, almost.

"I was thinking the same thing!" Ino quipped in agreement to her eccentric boyfriend's words. "Not only that, you two have been seriously weird, you and Tenten both."

They were presently in the changing room where Ino was helping them with their costumes. Sai had noticed the way Neji and Tenten cast not so inconspicuous doting glances at each other. And besides their eyes had too much stars to be an act plus he had caught them exchanging sizes once. Were they in a relationship or was he the one misreading things as usual?

"How weird have we been?" Neji asked as he buttoned the shirt Ino had selected for his character.

The new actor was supposed to arrive today but he was not here yet. Neji wondered who it was but while they waited for him, Gai suggested they acted out a scene that involved a trialogue between Cole (Sai), Anita (Tenten) and Lance (Neji).

"For one you just referred to yourself and Tenten as 'we'." Sai pointed out dryly.

"Yeah! Plus these past months you have been uncharacteristically boisterous and hotheaded. Now you have somehow reverted back to your calm egotistical self." Ino added.

"He's smiling though." Sai snided.

"Are you and Tenten dating? You two have been awfully closer these past months." Ino asked curiously.

"Not to mention the bedroom eyes they seemed to give each other." Sai would forever remain the little shit he was but...

"Yes Ino, we are dating." Neji answered them nevertheless. He was mentally prepared for the scream that he knew would come and he was right. He and Tenten's relationship wasn't secret but it wasn't open either. It was more of a admit upon asking relationship.

"Congratulations you two. I guess the series of shouts you two would give each other from now on would be in the bedroom." Sai said with his stretched out awkward grin. He still could not smile without scaring somebody's child away, it seemed.

"Isn't that right?" Ino had unfortunately imbibed her some of her boyfriend's nature. Neji rolled his eyes at their continuous teasing and he could only pity Tenten when they turned on her.

A little ways into their trialogue a man appeared at the site whom the trio assumed was the additional character in their drama. The trialogue went well and the scene ended.

"Good job youthful actors and actress!" Gai yelled into the megaphone and they bowed as per custom to appreciate the workers. "Oh! You are here, Sabaku-san." The bowl cut man noticed the redhead that walked into the film set and called the actors over.

"Hello Gai-san." The man greeted. Neji knew this man, in fact almost everybody knew him. He was Sabaku no Gaara, a popular actor and performer from Suna.

"Welcome, we were just waiting for you." Gai gave him a good natured slap on the back and proceeded to get ready for the next act and scene of the drama.

**_Cast and_ ** **_characters_ **

- _Hyuga_ _Neji_ _as Lancelot_ _Fredrikstad_ _-_ _main_ _lead_ _(_ _male_ _)_

 _-_ _Tenten_ _as Anita_ _Baker_ _-_ _main_ _lead_ _(_ _female_ _)_

- _Sai_ _as_ _Cole_ _Takashi_ _-_ _an_ _upperclassman_

 _-_ _Sabaku_ _no_ _Gaara_ _as_ _Grant_ _Asher_ _-_ _a_ _transfer_ _student_ _who_ _develops_ _a_ _love_ _interest_ _with_ _Anita_ _._

Now that Neji was reading the script again, he decided that he didn't like Grant's role as his rival for Anita's love. Why on earth did Naruto make those two so chummy with each other?! There were too many kissing scenes between those two! Why on earth does Grant get to be Anita's boyfriend in the drama before Lance mans up and confesses to her?!

Damn Naruto and his stupid love for drama.

Now Neji knew he should not be jealous over petty things like this but he could not help the emotions. He clicked his tongue in distaste. There was nothing he could do after all. It was just acting, it's not like Gaara would catch feelings for Tenten during acting.

Or could he?


	16. P. Pretty Starlights and market dates

  
"Thank you for your hard work!" The workers started packing up their equipment for the day. Gaara was about to leave for his car when a face suddenly popped into his vision.

"Gaara-san!"

It was Tenten.

Said woman grinned and slung a friendly arm around his shoulders, causing him to bend a bit because of her height. "Tenten-san." He acknowledged. "Please release my shoulders."

"Moh, are you always this quiet or you're just gunshy because we're new faces?" Tenten asked. According to what she knew this was Gaara's first major role in acting. Most of his appearances in dramas were cameo but he was very popular especially among young women because of his looks.

"Gunshy?" Gaara asked in confusion.

"Ah, I must've used the wrong word again." Tenten nervously laughed. "Anyway how do you feel? This is your first major appearance in a drama after all." The both of them were walking together in stride to the parking lot of the university they used for their film.

"It does not feel different. I just have more lines to memorise and more screen time." Gaara replied.

"Hmm, you're such a downer." Tenten brightened even further when she saw that Neji was done with changing. "I know you'd get used to us by the time we're done with this film. Have a good stay at Konoha!" She gave him a good natured punch on the arm and ran off screaming her boyfriend's name.

 _'_ _Loud_ _.'_ Gaara stared at the bun haired woman's retreating figure for a little while. His gaze lifted when he crossed eyes with Neji and he entered his car. Gaara didn't know what to think of Tenten but she was cute in a way. A small barely noticeable smile tugged his lips before he drove off.

-

"I don't like him." Neji huffed.

"Now now Neji, don't be a sour puss. He's a good guy, just very unsocial and silent." Tenten laughed at Neji's unreasonable jealousy.

The lavender eyed man knew that he made a grave mistake by telling Tenten of his feelings towards Gaara. "Che." He clicked his tongue.

"Ne ne, Neji, it's valentine's in a week. What would you get me?" Tenten's arms looped around his arm and clung to it. She rested her chin on Neji's broad chest to look into his eyes.

"Nothing." Neji teased but Tenten took it serious with a gasp of horror.

"Nothing?!" Tenten gasped. "Well that's good, I'll tell you what I want then." Neji began to refute her when she said, "I want a date."

"Date?" Neji echoed.

"Hmm. We haven't been on one yet so let's have our first date on Valentine's." Tenten snuggled into Neji's arms and chest.

"But I was planning something..." Neji trailed off at Tenten's pout.

"But there's this place I have always wanted to go!" She whined.

"Oh really? Where?"

"Not telling but please Neji let's go there on a Valentine's day date. Please, please, please, please!" Tenten begged and begged although she knew that Neji would do anything for her without even asking him.

"Fine. I can make our separate plans work out somehow." Neji succumbed.

"Yes!" Tenten reached up and placed a swift kiss on his chin. She then started rambling about various meaningless things which Neji did not listen to. He listened to her voice rather than the words she said.

Tenten's voice rose a pitch when she was excited and dropped lower when she was talking about something she did not like. Her expressions were the funnest thing to watch wen she talked.

Neji liked the way her chocolaty eyes twinkled when she was enthused and how cute she was when she was frustrated. She always scrunched up her nose with a small pout before letting off steam by screaming and charging for her offender. Neji had to dodge a mildly aggressive swing of her hand at that moment.

"Sorry, I got carried away." Tenten muttered sheepishly.

Neji liked her sheepish face too. Her brows always creased when she was. "I'm glad you weren't holding a knife." The long haired man half joked.

"Che. As I was saying..." Tenten continued with her rambling, seemingly unaware that Neji was lost in his own pocket dimension. The man made sure to hum at intervals to show that he was paying attention to her garrulousness but Neji liked Tenten that way.

While he was silent and moody, Tenten was talkative and bright. She had a gift of getting even the most introverted person talk and was very jovial.

Neji smiled to himself. He was really lucky to have Tenten.

_**Xxx** _ _**I** _ _**am** _ _**you** _ _**?!** _ _**xxX** _

Tenten ran down the stairs of her house to the front door at the sound of the bell. She opened the door only to get a box of chocolate handed to her. Yes, it was Valentine's day and Tenten just received a box of her favorite sort of candy by her boyfriend.

"Happy Valentine's day, Tenny." Neji greeted with a handsome smile. He wore blue eye contacts along with a light spray of a fake moustache and beard. He looked different without his unique lavender eyes giving out his identity. Neji was casual with only a white shirt and jeans with red sneakers. His hair was packed into a low ponytail and was draped over his shoulder.

"Well bonjour Monsieur Neji." Tenten giggled. "Happy Valentine's to you too." She was wearing a red shirt on jeans and white sneakers. Her hair was dyes black and a fake mole rested on her nose. She also didn't tie her hair into the signature two buns it was always seen in to avoid recognition.

  
"Ready?" Neji asked.

"Yup, lemme just drop this." Tenten went to drop the box of chocolates in the refrigerator and picked up her purse. "Hope you have a transport card because we are taking the bus!" Tenten announced as she reached the front door and locked it.

"I do...whoa!" Neji could not complete his sentence because Tenten had dragged him off to the gate and outside unto the streets.

"My mailbox would be full by the time I get back." Tenten shook her head. There would be fans that wanted to wish well celebs for the season and Tenten was not exempted from the list of celebs.

The couple held hands as they walked down the asphalt street until they got to the busier streets. Everywhere was beautifully decorated with red and white colours and love themes. Two for one promo deals were offered in almost every store and shop that they passed but Tenten had other places in mind.

Nobody paid attention to the actors walking through the town partly because of their disguises and partly because of how ordinary they looked. They were just another couple in their eyes and that was good for Neji and Tenten. It was fun to walk about without having to deal with fan clamour.

Tenten and Neji stood in the bus because Tenten offered her seat to a pregnant woman the unfortunately didn't find one. Neji was proud that his girlfriend was considerate and went to stand beside her. The place Tenten wanted to go turned out to be a market.

"A market?" Neji was incredulous.

"Yes! Markets are fun especially during Valentine's. Come!" Neji was dragged into the market by his arm before he could say any further thing.

There were many Valentine and lovers special deals that Tenten pulled Neji to. She was like a child on her first field trip. "Oh look, fish cake!" They stopped at the stall that sold fish cakes on a skewer (not naruto but something flatter). The brunette in disguise tried to coerce Neji into eating one but the man refused.

It was unsanitary, at least to him it was but he didn't say that out loud. Neji had to the a bite when Tenten threatened to rub on his clothes with fish oil.

The next stall was a hat stall. The couple had a little dress up game with various hats and ended up buying baseball caps because it would be awkward if they left without buying anything after raising the stall owner's hopes.

"These are pretty." Tenten mused. Neji looked at what she was talking about, they were hand made bracelets. The woman picked one up to examine it. It was red with beads on it and cheap but beautiful.

"Onee-san, do you want to buy my couple bracelets?"

Tenten turned around at the enthusiastic voice that sounded behind her. It belonged to a girl that looked about ten or eleven years old. A pleasant smile graced Tenten's lips at the aspirant look on the girl's face.

"You made these?" She asked.

"Uh huh!" The girl nodded vehemently. "My mother taught me how."

"What's your name?"

"Hinami!"

"Hinami- chan, these are beautiful." Tenten complimented. They were truthfully beautiful and not just words said to encourage the bright child.

"Really?! Thank you!" Hinami's brown eyes sparkled with admiration for Tenten. "Onee-chan, you are my first ever customer. I was scared that nobody would want my bracelets." She confessed.

"Nonsense! These are beautiful and I am buying this one for me and my grumpy boyfriend." She heard Neji clicking his tongue at that statement. "Say hi, grump." Tenten urged.

"Yo." Neji waved while Hinami bowed.

They bought the bracelets and after advertising to other couples for Hinami, Neji and Tenten made their way to another stall only this time it wasn't a stall they stopped at.

In the market square, a lot of people surrounded a band that were singing love songs which Neji and Tenten joined. It was ridiculous how Tenten pushed Neji out to sing when the band leader asked if there was anybody with a song. Before the shocked man could even try to go back into the midst of the people the crowd started whooping and clapping.

"This handsome young man wants to sing a song for his partner, how beautiful! Here, don't be shy." The band leader gave Neji the microphone.

"Oh no, no, no, somebody shoved me out..." Neji tried to push back the mic but the stubborn person kept pushing it into his hands.

"That's fine, you can still sing for us."

"Sing for us! Sing for us! Sing for us!" Neji stared at Tenten in betrayal for she was the one to start the chant. It didn't take too long for other people to join in too.

Neji sighed into the mic. "Okay." He succumbed. The crowd went silent to hear Neji's song.

 _♪ Your_ _eyes_ _make_ _the_ _stars_ _seem_ _like_ _they_ _are_ _not_ _there_  
 _Your_ _smile_ _,_ _the_ _brightness_ _the_ _sun_ _can't_ _bear_  
 _The_ _sound_ _of_ _your_ _laugh_ _lights_ _up_ _everywhere_  
 _You_ _are so_ _beautiful_ _,_ _my_ _dear_ _♪_

The band picked up the rhythm with their instruments along with Neji's voice. People swayed to the music but Tenten's eyes were locked on Neji's. Bubbles floated to the town square courtesy of some playing children but it only highlighted the mood.

 _♪_ _A_ _meadow_ _of_ _butterflies_ _flutter_ _inside_ _me_ _when_ _I_ _look_ _into_ _your_ _eyes_  
 _Like_ _an_ _ocean_ _vast_ _and_ _wide_ _so_ _is_ _the_ _love_ _for_ _you_ _I_ _cannot_ _hide_  
 _My_ _heart_ _stills_ _when_ _I_ _see_ _you_ _but_  
 _A_ _thousand_ _heartbeats_ _don't_ _compare_ _to_ _mine_   
_When_ _you_ _smile_ _my_ _heart_ _freezes_ _but_  
 _A_ _thousand_ _heartbeats_ _don't_ _compare to_ _mine_ _. ♪_

Claps resonated through the arena after Neji's song was over. "Who is the lucky woman that makes your heart race?" The band leader asked.

"She's right there." Neji pointed at Tenten. The woman blushed at the attention on her and was told to step outside with Neji.

"Whoa, you really are beautiful miss."

"He he he." Tenten chuckled sheepishly.

"What a beautiful couple. You both should kiss!" The band leader suddenly announced.

"I knew this was coming." Neji muttered.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" The crowd started chanting again but didn't get to the fifth chant before Tenten stood on her toes and gave Neji a chaste but sweet kiss.

-

Neji placed his hands over Tenten's eyes when they reached Hashirama park. Whatever he planned for a date was a surprise much to Tenten's dismay. "Aww come on Neji, just tell me?" She pleaded for the fifth time in two minutes.

"No Tenny. You had your turn surprising me with the market, now it's my turn." Neji led Tenten around the trees of the big park making sure to tell her about every dip and contour of the floor. After what seemed like forever in Tenten's mind, Neji finally opened her eyes. "We're here."

"Wow." Tenten's breath caught at the sight before her. Whispering willows surrounded a lake which was so clear that it reflected the stars above. The scene looked like something brought out of a fairy tale. It was so ethereal that it left Tenten breathless.

Crickets and frogs made soft noises that reminded Tenten of when she used to hunt for them along with her mother when she was still very young. The fire flies danced under the silver moonlight, making them look like the pixies in childhood bedtime stories.

"Come sit." Neji led her by hand to a blanket that was spread on the floor. In the middle of the blanket was a basket containing dinner and wine.

"Hey, the food is still warm!" Tenten observed. "When did you plan this?" She asked.

"I have my ways." Neji shrugged.

The rest of the evening was spent cuddled together under a blanket with Neji telling Tenten about the myths behind some stars and Tenten listening to the sound of his voice and heartbeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The calm before the storm...
> 
> Song in the chapter: A thousand heartbeats by me. It's sorta like a song I came up with, he he he.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to check out my other fan fictions on my profile, it would be really cool if you do.
> 
> I do not own Naruto!
> 
> Please leave a kudos and review, thanks.


End file.
